Mulan 2: a new adventure
by Tanith Bri
Summary: *New summary*Mulan's headstrong daughter,Pei,causes trouble,endangering the world.She needs to save it, before it's too late,she isn't alone, with her smart and handsome bro, Ryo, her crush, Yueh, the mysterious and cold Ray,there's nothing she can't do!
1. Default Chapter

Mulan 2: A new adventure  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
disclaimer: Ryo, Pei, Yueh, Mao and other OC © Tanith Bri a.k.a me Original Mulan characters © Walt Disney  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Far away, in ancient China, in a small town not far from the forbidden city, the sun was high and shining bright, clouds littered all over the clear blue sky, and spring had just struck, scattering beautiful peach and cherry blossoms all over. The day was very perfect, very perfect, for a party.  
  
The whole town was gathered at a large and fancy dojo/house. Everyone was there, the matchmaker, the imperial soldiers, why even the emperor was there. And the venue was a very familiar place, it was the Fa residence. And why such a cause for celebration??  
  
It was the 1st birthday of the youngest of one of China's greatest heroes, Fa Mulan.  
  
Underneath a cherry blossom tree, several ladies were gathered around, sitting in a circle, sipping green tea. They were all wearing colorful robes to honor the occasion. And, majority of them were oogling over what the prettiest woman in the group, had cradled in her arms.  
  
" Ooh, Mulan-han, she's adorable!!!" one of them cooed. Two others agreed as the tickled the little bundle of joy nestled in Mulan's protective arm. Mulan, still pretty, still attractive, still kicking butt, was smiling proudly and hugging her little baby girl. " Thank you Mai-mai." She replied feeling proud to produce such a little beauty.  
  
Indeed, her baby girl, Li Pei, was a huggable sight. Shiny black hair, chubby body, gorgeous ebony eyes, and simply being cute and innocent as a baby can be made up the little attention grabber. She giggled as several hands reached down to her and caressed her cheeks and tickled her tiny feet. " I must say Mulan, you sure picked the rights robes for the occasion." Mai-mai said admiring what little Pei was dressed in. She was adorably clad in pink, sequined robes with tiny butterfly designs all over. " Though I still can't believe you were able to produce such a little dumpling and choose such clothes." She added drinking the tea from her china cup. Mulan glared jokingly at her. " How dare you?!?!" she said in a mock angry tone. They all laughed at her gesture.  
  
Not so far away, the great ancestor was watching the group. He sighed. He enjoyed watching the females of his clan. They were all so beautiful and graceful. He waited for many generations to see who could produce the loveliest. Years ago, he thought it was Fa Zhou who spawned legendary hero, Fa Mulan. He enjoyed remembering the honor it had brought the family, when she came home with the sword of the dreaded Shan Yu, China's greatest Nemesis, and the crest of the emperor to commemorate her victory. But, ever since she got married to Captain Li Shang, and spawned little Pei, he was having second thoughts. He then thought of letting little Pei have a guardian, for no reason, he just felt like it. He then summoned a little red dragon, Mushu, once a loser guardian, now a winner guardian. " What can I do for ya, honorable ancestor??" he said, bowing down as he hopped on the ledge the ancestor was leaning against. The ancestor cleared his throat, and proclaimed: " Honorable Mushu, I assign you to guard little Pei." Mushu grinned. " Nice tone ancestor dude, keep it up." The ancestor sighed. He always had to put up with the cocky attitude of the little menace. " Just guard Pei." He muttered. " Qui mon capitan!!!" Mushu said saluting the ancestor, and going towards the gaggle of girls and the little dumpling.  
  
" Well, hello Mushu." Mulan greeted her little dragon friend as he walked all the way to them, and bowed down courteously in front of her friends. " Afternoon lovely ladies." He said grinning up at them. The ladies giggled. " Isn't he cute??" one of them whispered to another, they broke into giggles. " Come to join the party??" Mulan asked ignoring her friends. Mushu nodded sharply. " And take care of little dumpling here." He added pointing at Pei. " Pupu!!!" Pei squeaked as she giggled at the sight of Mushu. " Very funny girl, very funny." Mushu muttered under his breath. " So hand her over Mulan." He said stretching out his arms. " Okay." Mulan said, as she dropped her daughter on top of the little dragon. She cooed and giggled. All the girls went " Aww.." " Girl, have you considered putting your meat dumpling of a kid on a diet??" Mushu groaned from beneath the load.  
  
Somewhere else, on the other side of Mulan's home, the men on the other hadn, were having their own party. " He's top of his class, and has already mastered taekwando." Shang said proudly, as he boasted of the amazing accomplishments of his ten-year old son. The others were very impressed. " Like, way past cool Shang." Ling said, not trying to sound impressed. " Like father like son." Chien Po muttered. " Yeah, I must admit, Ryo is exactly like his father." The emperor said, praising both father and son. Shang felt the pride inside him swell.  
  
And it was true. Young Ryo was like his father. He was seated, like all the rest, on cushions to relax on. He was the spitting image of his famous father. He had inherited the firm and muscular stature of his father, even the attitude, clever, firm, and courageous, but he also inherited his mother's characteristics, the gentle yet piercing eyes, the slim body, and the virtues of being loving, caring and understanding just like his mother. " Thank you for your praises emperor han." Ryu replied politely before bowing to the emperor. " Dashing too, wonder how many women he'll charm when he's grown up." The emperor smiled as he said this, because it was true. Ryu wasn't rough and rowdy like most boys his age, he was quite mature really. This made both Shang and Fa Zhou proud.  
  
In the midst of their conversation, Mulan's mother and grandmother suddenly called out " Lunch!!!" from the backyard. Everyone rushed over to the table and feast. Meanwhile Mushu was struggling to carry Pei, who was drooling on him. " Oh sure, drool on me!! Ad insult to injury!!! Maybe next time, You cans skin me and use my skin as a diaper!!! Does that sound good to you dumpling??!?!" he cried out loudly and sarcastically. Pei smiled at him, a sweet innocent smile that quickly made Mushu forget his anger. He groaned. " Oh, how can I stay angry at a cutie like you??" he cooed. Mulan rolled her eyes to high heaven, he was always like that, she knew. She strolled over to him, and picked up the drooling infant. " Maybe I should carry her." She said suppressing a grin. " Thanks sister!!!" Mushu said, wiping the sweat of his brow and adjusting his back. " You just did this dragon a favor!!! Holy Pan Gu!!! I gotta see an acupuncturist ASAP tomorrow." He groaned. Cricky hoped up from behind, carrying a twig. " Thank you little lucky bug." He said as he used the twig as a walking stick.  
  
At the table, everyone was seated down, and chatter filled the air. The matchmaker was still amazed that the disaster bride had produced such fine children, Shang was still bragging about Ryu to his friends, Mulan's mother was sharing various recipes for sweet-and-sour pork to her friends, and grandmother Fa was flirting with the emperor.  
  
Finally, Mulan seated herself and called everyone's attention by clearing her throat loudly. Everyone hushed. She made herself pretty, and stood up, proud and tall" Everyone, thank you all for coming. I want to thank all of you for attending my little daughter's 1st birthday party. It is an honor, that even the most high emperor has joined us here today. I just want to say thank you." With her speech ended, she sat down and cried out grinning: " Well, dig in!!!"  
  
Everyone immediately took a bit of everything. Peking duck, mabo tofu, fried rice, spring rolls, and many more. As they feasted, Mushu climbed on top of Mulan's lap to play with his dumpling. As he reached the top, he grinned at Pei. " Hey there l'il guy, you're too sweet. You won't add more insult to insult/injury, right??" he crooned. Wrong.  
  
The moment he finished his sentence, Pei grabbed Mushu by the throat, spun him around like a washrag, and flung him into the high sky. " I will never trust babies again!!!" he screamed as he took off. Pei waved good-bye while smiling innocently.  
  
Mushu was in the air for a while, before finally coming down to earth, or, to put it correctly, Little Brother's rump. Little Brother was snoozing peacefully on the ground, when Mushu suddenly landed on top of him, mouth wide open from screaming, and his sharp teeth suddenly clamped on LB's butt.  
  
LB woke up with a start, he yelped and whimpered loudly as he ran around in circles causing a mini dust tornado, Mushu felt his eyes water. LB stopped running in circles, and ran into some hens. He startled them greatly by yelping like a mad dog. Some of them flew on top of Khan, Mulan's black stallion. One of them, in sheer terror and anxiety, accidentally pecked Khan's rump. He whinnied and kicked and thrashed, as he ran over the fence holding him.  
  
Unknown to the happy feasters, Khan was running towards them, rump still aching. Pei glanced over her mother's shoulder, and cooed. " Hawsie!!!" she squeaked. Mulan looked at her daughter, then behind them. She screamed as Khan got closer to them, still thrashing wildly. " Out of the way!!!" she shrieked as he jumped off her cushion. The other's saw Khan, screamed and shrieked and also jumped out of the way.  
  
Khan immediately crashed into table, turning it over, causing lots of food to spill. He stamped and crushed all the fine china and expensive cushions scattered around, until they were fine dust.  
  
Mulan and Shang could only stare at the hapless mess in disbelief as Khan was calmed down and restrained by Ling and Yao. " How did this happen??" they asked at the same time. Suddenly, Mushu crawled towards them, weak and bruised. " Mushu, what happened??" Shang asked as he picked up the near- dead dragon. " Ask the little terror you call your daughter." Mushu muttered angrily as he adjusted his aching jaw. " You gotta put that mutt on a diet. His rump is like holiday ham." He added.  
  
Mulan and Shang stared at their daughter, who was giggling insanely, as he reenacted how she threw Mushu into the air. " Pupu go bye bye!!!!" she said smiling. " You are huge trouble little lady." Mulan said glaring down at her innocent looking daughter. " Oh, come on Mulan." Shang said comforting his wife for the wrecked party. " I mean, what trouble can she cause when she's grown up??"  
  
*~*~13 years later*~*~  
  
" PEIIII!!!!!" came loud, thundering roar, ringing throughout the house. A young, pretty black-haired girl, clad in simple robes was hiding beneath a vase-laden table, short of breath, and scared. Then, a handsome, hunky, shirtless teenage boy came into the room, sweating profusely. " What are you doing down there Pei??" he asked as he wiped the sweat of his face with a rag.  
  
The girl stared up at him terrified. She put her finger to her lips, and whispered urgently " SSHH!!! Don't tell anyone you saw me!!!" The boy stared at her, confused. " Why??" he quipped. The girl thought quickly, looking for a good answer. " Uh.. Cause I am in BIG trouble with grandpa!!!" she squeaked.  
  
The boy rolled his eyes to heaven. " Again huh sis??" he sneered grinning. The girl threw a deadly glare at him. " What do you mean ' again'??" she demanded crossly, shifting uncomfortably under the cramped table space. " You know what I mean." The boy said smiling smugly. " This happened approximately 17 times before Pei." " Put a sock in it Ryo." The girl hissed.  
  
Suddenly, and aging man entered the scene. He was balanced on a walking cane, and looking very cross. " Ryo, have you seen Pei??" he asked weakly as he turned to his grandson. Ryo looked down and saw his sister desperately mouthing the words 'NO!'. He turned to his grandfather and smiled nervously. " Uh..no??" Fa Zhou sighed. " Pei, come out of under the table." He muttered.  
  
Pei slowly came out from under her cramped position and was staring at her grandfather in amazement. " You knew I was there??" she asked. Her grandfather nodded. Ryo grinned. " That's what he gets for being an imperial soldier." Ryo whispered sharply to his awe-struck sister. Pei glared at him. He had just reminded their grandfather why he had yelled before. " Nice going Ryo-han!!" she hissed. " I bet now he's gonna say." " Speaking of imperial soldiers." Fa Zhou said, Pei mouthed his exact words at the same time as him. " You have been messing with my armor again haven't you??" he asked looking at his granddaughter, who was mouthing again his exact words.  
  
She stopped when she felt his steely eyes glare at her, and she grinned in denial. " Uh.no??" she replied. Fa Zhou wasn't fooled. " Pei, what have I told you about messing with my armor. I know your mother did it once, but she didn't leave it on the floor messed up." He said in a stern tone. Pei sighed, defeated. " You told me that I should never mess with your armor, because it might give me ideas of copying what mom did years ago." She muttered. Fa Zhou nodded, " Right."  
  
Ryo sighed, he was used to his sisiter being like this. She wanted to be one of the boys. She practiced the martial arts and was stronger than most women. She could practically fit in with the imperial soldiers, whom she admired greatly, and get to hang more with him, who was captain of the entire troop. And, she thought that the only other thing she needed to fit in, was to look like man via wearing armor. So, several times, she tried on her grandpa's armor, and practiced being manly in it. Unfortunately, most of their elders were against the idea.  
  
" But, grandpa!! I might my love in the army just like mom!!!" Pei protested. Fa Zhou smiled at her. " The chances of that happening again little one, are one in a million." He then turned to leave and put his armor back together.  
  
*~*~ Outside, backyard, cherry blossoms littering ground*~*~  
  
Pei was sitting alone in the bodega, sighing and thinking. " Mom has had past mishaps that lead to victory.." she muttered talking to herself. " I can do the exact same thing. I mean, I am her daughter.." she sighed, and slumped down.  
  
" I know what you mean girl." Came a familiar voice. Pei turned her head to the left, and saw a little red dragon and a tiny purple cricket approach her. She got up and smiled slightly. " Hey Mushy, what's happening??" she asked, looking at the brighter side of life. Mushu shrugged. " Not much. Except now I'm glad you're not a drooly meat dumpling now." Mushu grinned.  
  
Pei smiled at him. " You really know how to brighten up a girl's day. How come you haven't got a girl yet??" she asked as she stroked Mushu's back. Mushu sighed. " Girl, where you gonna find a girl dragon??" he muttered sadly. " But, I ain't gonna give up!!" he added shaking his fist. He then slithered to the top of Pei's head, and cried out while doing a superman " I will survive!! I will find a girl!!!!"  
  
Pei giggled as she grabbed Mushu gently and put him on her lap. Then she continued to stroke him, and she sighed. " Oh Mushy, I envy you." Mushu looked up at her with surprise. " You mean y'all envy me being short and stuff??" he asked raising an eyebrow. Pei laughed. She enjoyed his sarcasm, it was always a surefire way to make her day shine. " No, I mean, you're determination. You're so determined to find a lady drag." " And darned proud of it girl!!!" he said puffing his chest proudly. Crickee rolled his eyes and squeaked. Mushu threw a dirty glare at him. " I heard that Crickee!!!" he called out, annoyed. " Don't mind Crickee Mushy, he's just joking. Right??" Pei asked as she continued to stroke Mushu gently and look at Crickee. Crickee shrugged and squeaked. Pei looked at him with surprise.  
  
" What do you mean 'I guess'??" she demanded, as if understanding what the musical bug had said. " Hey, you're special yourself girly girl." Mushu complimented as he glanced up at her. " You can talk to and understand animals." Pei smiled and sighed. " Yeah, I guess that IS kinda special.." Mushu suddenly stood up and glared at her. " Kinda?? Girl, you are SUPER special!!! How many other kids your age mastered karate and yoga AND talk to animals???" he proclaimed grinning fiercely at her. Pei grinned back. " None, I guess.." " See??" Mushu quipped. " You are special, lookie what you got for a mom."  
  
Pei looked a bit sad at this, and sighed heavily. Thoughts clouded her mind. " I still wish I was like you.." she whispered softly as she leaned back on the railing of the bodega. " You mean.tiny??" Mushu joked. Crickee coughed a bit. Pei looked at him, eyebrows raised. " Silly, I meant your determination." " And what's that pointing at girl??" Mushu asked as he crawled up the railing and was next to Pei's lovely face. Pei sighed and closed her eyes. " I'm thinking of stopping dressing up like gramps." she muttered weakly.  
  
Mushu nearly fell of the railing and landed into a koi pond when he heard this. Crickee was shocked. " Give up???" he asked, shocked and stunned. " B- b-but you love doing that!!!!!" he stammered as he slapped Pei's face hoping to knock some sense into her pretty head. Pei growled angrily at him, and he stopped almost immediately.  
  
" I know that." she said staring up at the big blue sky. " But, I think it's getting monotonous, I get the armor, grandpa gives me same old lecture. I'm getting tired of that. Plus, I'm thinking this drag business is for nothing. And besides, dad won't let me join, he thinks I'm not good enough." She sighed and continued staring at the sky. Mushu was utterly shocked. " You can't give up!!!!" Pei stopped staring and looked at him. " Why not??" she asked, wiping back the bangs from her face. Mushu thought quickly looking for a good answer.  
  
" Well, for one thing, you enjoy doing that. Despite the consequences ahead. As long as you love what you're doing, and it isn't breaking any rules." " But it is!!!" Pei protested. Mushu ignored her and continued. " OR hurting yourself or others, I don't see why you should stop. And another thing, you're dad's only doing that because he loves you, he doesn't want your butt kicked. He wants to make sure you make it to your 14th b-day. And remember, never give up."  
  
Pei stared at him, amazed. " That is so meaningful." she said, praising Mushu who was grinning proudly. " Where'd you get that??" she asked putting him on her lap once more. Mushu coughed and grinned wider. " I join your great-granny when she does her yoga and tai~chi, helped me get in touch with my inner poet." He said wiping his nails on his chest. Pei smiled. " You're right. I won't be let down,.." she stood up and forgot about Mushu who was dozing peacefully on her lap. He fell down on his face with a splat!! " Ouchiee." he moaned. Pei didn't notice. " I won't give up. I will survive!!!" she declared determinedly. She glanced down, and saw Mushu's mass. She picked him up, put him on the railing and straightened him out. " Sorry Mushy, but, thanks for the pep talk." She smiled at him. He smiled back, weakly though.  
  
" Pei!! Lunch!!!" Mulan called as she walked into the yard. Pei immediately ran towards her house. " Thanks!!!" she called back as she entered her house with her mom. Mushu grinned slightly, then frowned a bit. " Hope I didn't give her any ideas." he muttered. Crickee hopped up beside him and nodded his little head.  
  
*~*~* Next day, imperial camp*~*~  
  
Morning had risen over the peaceful camp, as usual, captain Ryo was the first to get up. He was currently doing some yoga stances to get his blood flowing for the day's activities. He was sitting in front of the pole, where Mulan had fetched the arrow with the heavy gongs before, full lotus position and chanted his own mantra. " Byakkoooooo..." he chanted. ( sidenote: Uh. he likes mythology, and admires the guardians of the directions, mainly Seiryuu, Suzaku, Genbu and Byakko.)  
  
Unknown to him though, a shadowy figure had entered the camp, and was sneaking past his back. And that figure was Pei, dressed up, once again, in her grandpa's armor. She crept behind several dark tents, where sleeping men lay, quietly and carefully. " I gotta thank mama for the tai~chi lessons later.." she whispered as she was nearing her point of destination. As she was about to get past the last tent, she didn't notice a rock before her, and she tripped over it and landed with a loud crash due to the armor. She caught sight of her dad, who was approaching her from his tent. She began to panic. Obviously, only he had heard the noise, the rest were heavy sleepers.  
  
" What's the meaning of this soldier??" Shang demanded crossly as he helped Pei to her feer. Pei immediately didn't look up to face her father, she was afraid that when he found out about her, he was going to make her join her ancestors. " Uh.." she mutterered in her deep, masculine voice. " Why don't you show me your face??" Shang demanded. " Uh. I'm looking at my pants!!" she declared, still not looking up and thinking quickly for some good excuses. " And why??" Shang asked crossing his arms. " Uh. toilet problems?? Yeah toilet problems!!!" she stammered. Shang looked at her, ' Weird..' he thought. " Toilet problems you say??? He asked. Pei nodded. " I was looking for the toilet, when I tripped and uh... peed in my pants.." She muttered weakly. Shang looked disgusted. " Some soldier.." he mumbled softly, " Just. change okay???" he said as he turned to leave. Pei finally looked up and breathed a huge sigh of relief. " Thank you Pan Gu!!!" she said praising her creator. And she continued walking carefully towards the explosion tent, this time, watching out for rocks in her path.  
  
When she reached the tent, she glanced around, looking for anyone who might have spotted her. Fortunately for her though, no one did, and she entered the tent. She whistled softly when she saw the sight before her. Explosions of every kind was stacked about neatly all over the place. " This is gonna take some time." she muttered to herself, and she started her search.  
  
She had a plan to impress her dad, and make her big bro proud. She was going to use one of the dragon head topped missile things, and shoot a target, on the spot, she had seen it been done before, it looked easy enough, the hardest part, was finding it. But, when she showed her dad her great handling with explosives, he would be impressed, and this search was going to be worth it.  
  
Unfortunately for her, it was dark, and you couldn't see your hand in front of your face if it was eaten by a tiger. " Darn darkness. why couldn't China invent wax things with string for fire and put them in jars??" she complained as she searched her backpack for a torch. When she found it, she found two smooth rocks on the ground. " Perfect!!!" she exclaimed softly and happily.  
  
She picked up both rocks, and struck them together on top of her wooden stick, and waited for fire. After a few minutes, she saw her little flame light up from her torch. " Yes!!!" she hissed as she threw the rocks back on the ground. She took her torch, and continued her search. She saw what she was looking for at the end of a long aisle of boxes. " Yipaa!!!" she whispered triumphantly. She ran quickly to the end of the aisle, not noticing, that she ran, her torch was in level with most of the explosives, setting them on. She dropped her torch, and hugged the dragon explosives. " You are my tickets to dad and bro's hearts!!!" she cooed as she kissed the dragons on their lips. She didn't notice nor hear, yet, the hissing sounds behind her. Her victory was cut short, when she finally heard the dangerous hisses. " Snakes???" she muttered. She glanced back, and saw the explosives lighting up. Her jaw dropped and she let go of the explosives. " Oh no." she moaned as she ran out the tent, not caring if anyone saw her.  
  
She was screaming as she ran past her brother, shrieking hysterically. " We're gonna die!! Run away!! Run away!!!" Ryo was awaken from his trance, and he stared at his sister who was quickly discarding armor, and running around in her night clothes, still screaming. " Pei??" he muttered as he stared at his sister. He turned back, and noticed the growing tent of explosives. " oh no." he groaned as he turned white. He immediately ran to the tents, waking up the soldiers one by one, but, suddenly, the tent exploded, and the fireworks began.  
  
*~*~ Fa backyard, bodega*~*~  
  
Mushu was panicking. For one thing, his breakfast was cold, he had caught one right after he ate it. All he could do was puff smoke for now. Another thing, he had lost sight of Pei, again. " Why me???" he moaned as he paced back and forth. Crickee hopped up beside him, he had just finished devouring a cattail, and asked Mushu what was wrong. Mushu stared at Crickee and moaned out loud. " I lost Pei!!! Again!!!" he sobbed. " This is the 345th.." Crickee squeaked up, interrupting Mushu's moment. Mushu glared at him. " Okay, this is the 348th time I lost her!!!! This year!!!" he whined as he covered his ears. " Shame on me!! I must've broken my record for when she was 8 years old!!!!" he added. Crickee nodded. He brought out a chart, recording all the times Mushu lost Pei starting from when she was 7. He marked another one at 13.  
  
Mushu was glaring at Crickee. " Remind me again why didn't eat you yet.." he growled. Crickee then squeaked something to Mushu that made him lose the thought of turning Crickee into noodles. Mushu nodded at what he said. " Right, gotta think like her." he mumbled tapping his claw on his chin in thought. " Now, if I were a headstrong tomboy Chinese girl... where would I go.." He whispered, Crickee imitated him.  
  
Suddenly, explosions filled the morning sky, and Mushu and Crickee were distracted from their heavy thinking. Crickee squeaked something to Mushu. Mushu became pale. " Crickee, that ain't no fireworks display, that's where our missing girl is." he groaned gravely as he ran quickly to the imperial camp, Crickee hopping right behind him.  
  
*~*~Imperial camp*~*~  
  
Pei could only stare at disbelief at what she had done.  
  
" What have I done." she whispered hoarsely as she dropped to the ground, weak kneed. She could only stare at the mayhem she had caused. Apparently, the explosions had filled the whole camp, causing some of the tents and flags to catch fire. Soldiers were running here and there, bringing bucket after bucket of water to sooth the raging fire, Some dipped themselves in water and tried to save the other soldiers trapped in their tents, still, others were rummaging the already burned down tents for some of their belongings. Amidst all this, no one took notice of the dirty girl in night clothes, who had bowed her head down in shame, and was shedding tears.  
  
Pei suddenly felt Ryo's smooth hand on her shoulders. She looked up at him, face dirty and tear stained. She was looking up at her brother's kind and caring face which was smeared with ash. " Pei, do you know what happened here??" he asked gently. Pei sobbed louder, and slapped her brother's hand off her shoulder. She stood up and ran towards a nearby forest sobbing and crying loudly. Ryo could only stare at his little sister. " Pei.." He whispered softly.  
  
Pei ran and ran, not caring where she ended up, not caring whatever happened to her. She was covered in twigs and mud, she didn't give a damn. She thought she deserved it for what she had done. She continued crying, until she bumped into something, or rather, someone. Her temper took over her crying. " Watch it buddy!!!" she hissed angrily as she looked up at the stranger. She gasped.  
  
The stranger was staring down at her, with beautiful black eyes. His face was hidden underneath a big, round hat. Half of his face was covered by his long black hair. " Well, sorry." He muttered in a deep, rich voice. Pei felt like swooning. And she noticed that he had the same body as her father when he was captain, not to skinny, not too macho, just right. But of course, she could tell under his ragged and torn clothes, he was wearing a sort of trench coat and robe combo over them. He was also carrying a large bag. ( For those of you who can't imagine his looks, think: Tatara from Fushigi Yugi)  
  
Pei soon forgot her angst and anger, and was staring at the guy. She was almost drooling over him. " You okay miss.." He began. Pei snapped out of it, and was smiling at the stranger. " My name is Pei." She replied bowing down courteously. The stranger smiled a bit, and shot back with " Well Pei, my name is Yueh, Tan Yueh." He also bowed down. " And I am Tsi Xiang." Came a small feminine voice. Pei was taken by surprise. " Who was that??" she asked, surprised by the voice.  
  
A small dragon suddenly appeared from Yueh's backpack. A small pink dragon. Pei was taken by surprise. " You've got a dragon???" Pei asked looking up at Yueh. He smiled and nodded. He picked up the small dragon, and stroked a mane of red hair running down her back with a bandaged hand. Pei was shocked and she grabbed Yueh's hand. " What happened to this???" she asked as she stared at the hand.  
  
Yueh immediately retracted his hand and hid it in his pocket. " I used to fight a lot as a kid.." he muttered softly. Tsi Xiang was looking at her master sadly, and she circled Yueah's neck and gave him a body hug. " It's okay.." she said in a calming voice. Yueh brought out his injured hand and stroked Tsi Xiang's mane. She purred like a kitten as he did this. Pei smiled a bit.  
  
" By the way, what are you doing here??" Pai asked suddenly. Yueh stopped stroking Tsi Xiang and returned her to his bag. He also flipped his head and revealed he had a long braid behind him. Pei felt like melting when she saw him do that. " I am going to join the imperial army. And fight all enemies of China." He said this with pride. " Why?? You have a grudge or something??" Pei asked innocently. Yueh nodded sharply. " My family lived at the Tung Shao pass, beck then, I was at Beijing visiting my sick grandmother, I wasn't here to protect them. I lost my entire family." He said, sadly, and covered his face with his hat. " I had three little sisters, each no older than 7." He added in a dry whisper. Pei was shocked, and she was embarrassed for asking such a question. She blushed slightly, and managed to utter " Oh.sorry.."  
  
Yueh lifted his hat to reveal a small smile forming on his lips. " No problem. You just didn't know." He replied. Pei smiled. " Say, do you know where the imperial camp is??" Yueh asked suddenly. " I'm kinda lost." Pei nodded. " I can even show you the direction." She quipped enthusiastically. Yueh walked ahead of her and said as he leaned towards her: " Thanks, Pei." He said his face just inches from Pei's. Pei felt a blush creeping up on her. " For you." Yueh said as he reached into his backpack, and brought out a blue rose. " Here." He said politely as he bowed to her. " An eye for an eye, a rose for a rose."  
  
Pei blushed slightly as she accepted the gift. " You don't mind that I don't look dirty??" she asked looking at him with starry eyes. Yueh nodded. She then contemplated on what he had said. " I didn't do anything for you." She said as she tried to return the beautiful gift. Yueh held his palm high. " Sure you did." He smiled at this. " What??" Pei asked softly. " You found me, I met you." He replied. Pei blushed deep red. Suddenly, another figure came out of the green. Another boy.  
  
He looked like he wasn't from around here, or all of China. He, surprisingly, had pale skin. Pei thought he was quite sick, but he looked quite healthy. He also had the characteristics you wouldn't find in a Chinese guy, blue eyes, blonde hair, plus he was wearing weird clothes, a trench coat/ robe over a loose shirt, a strap of leather bound the long pants he was wearing to his waist, he also wore a fang earring on his left ear. " Who's the girl Yueh??" he demanded as he glanced nastily at Pei. Pei inched back a bit behind Yueh. " Uh. new friend. She's going to show us to the imperial camp." Yueh replied. The man nodded, then bowed before Pei. " My deepest pardons madam. My name is Ray." Pei looked at him weirdly. " Not from around here??" she whispered to Yueh. He shook his head. " He reckons he was born this way." " How bout the name??" " Likes it." " Oh."  
  
" Are we gonna go there yet or what??" Ray demanded in an annoyed tone. " Mind you lady, my feet are hurtin' big time." He added rubbing his feet as he removed his shoes. " This way." Pei said quietly as she took a head start. At the back of her mind, she was thinking only one thing: Yueh: nice, Ray: bad.  
  
*~*~Pei's room, Fa residence, nighttime*~*~  
  
In Pei's room that night, she was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, combing her hair. She was wearing a different nightgown, a long dress. Since hers was dirty, she borrowed her mother's, she was against the idea because it was a dress, she didn't exactly like them, but, they had a cool dragon design, so she wore them anyway.  
  
She hummed a cheery tune, when Mushu suddenly appeared from atop the mirror. " So girl, what trouble did you get in??" he asked in a cool, calm voice. Pei shrugged. " I'm not sure yet, papa and mama are still thinking of one." She replied not looking up. She was still thinking of Yueh and Ray..she sighed and went to her bed, Mushu followed.  
  
She climbed into bed, blew out the candle lighting her room, and went to sleep. " Night Mushu." She murmured sleepily. Mushu suddenly blew the candle back to life. " Something wrong with you girl??" he asked in a worried voice. Pei shook her head. Mushu frowned. " There is something." He said as he sat beside Pei's head. " C'mon tell uncy Mushu." He added waiting for an answer. " Promise not to tell anyone??" Pei asked as she lifted an eye. Mushu nodded and held his paw high like a scout. Pei smiled and jumped out of bed, and took a deep breath.  
  
" Well, you do know about the explosions right?? So anyway, I was like all crying and sobbing 'Boo-hoo', big brother tries to comfort me, I reject him, I run to forest. I get dirty. I still crying. Bump into something. Bump into ultra-cute super-hunky adorably-sweet hottie who comforts me in a way. Gives me rose, I reject, says something about an eye for eye, a rose for a rose, I blush. Meet his traveling companion. Ray, blonde, hot, rude. I no like him. I fall for hunky, I hate the rude one." She said all this very fast, and Mushu could only stare at her. " Say what??" he asked scratching his head. Pei sighed. " I met the guy of my dreams." She whispered dreamily as he fell down on her bed. Mushu cleared his throat and asked almost shyly: " He uh.. got any friends??" Pei nodded. " A pretty fem dragon.." she said slyly. Mushu whooped. " I love you girl!! You found MY girl!!!" Mushu cried happily as he kissed Pei on the cheeks. Pei laughed.  
  
" Well let's get some sleep, I'm gonna visit the guy tomorrow, I'm gonna see him AND his dragon." Pei said dousing the lights again and falling back to sleep. Mushu did the same. And they slumbered peacefully.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
This was only pt. 1. I'm currently continuing pt. 2. Alright, I plan to make this multiple chapters, only problem: I dunno how!!! Someone help me... If any of you know how, please write it in my reviews. T.Y. Oh yeah, please: R&R!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	2. The beginning of the adventure

The beginning of the adventure  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
disclaimer: I still own my characters And Disney owns theirs  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~ Imperial camp*~*~  
  
Pei was humming a happy tune as she slowly walked towards the camp carrying the supplies her brother had sent. She was really happy. She wasn't even supposed to be here. Her father, Li Shang, had her banned for two weeks for the incident. Fortunately though, they had run out of supplies, and Pei was the only one available for delivery. So, to Shang's dismay and Pei's joy, she could enter the camp once more, on official business though. She was kind of sad since Mushu couldn't come with her. The explosion got the honorable ancestor all tweaked, and he punished Mushu for not looking after Pei. ( Mushu: " Hey no fair!!! Old geezer!!! ( gets hit by gong) Oww.(faints) )  
  
" Ryo, I'm here!!!" Pei called out to her brother who was showing his amazing archery skills to some new recruits, with Yueh among them. " Hi Yueh." She added silently as she approached her brother. Yueh stepped forward. " Your brother is the famous Ryo??" he asked. Ryo grinned. " Aw shucks.." he muttered. Pei rolled her eyes. " Unfortunately, yes."  
  
Ryo grinned fiercely, then ruffled Pei's hair. " Yep, that's my little sissy sister!!!" " Hey!!" Pei protested as she batted Ryo's hands away. Yueh chuckled. " Siblings." he mumbled, slightly sadly. " Anythin' wron' Yu- han??" Wong Da, a skinny soldier with short hair, asked as he approached Yueh. " Oh, uh, nothing." Yueh replied almost inaudibly.  
  
" I brought food." Pei said offering Yueh a piece of bread. She knew that only she knew about his past at the Tung Shao pass. Yueh smiled and instantly accepted the kind offering. " Thanks." He replied. Pei smiled.  
  
Ryo suddenly had an idea. " Say, the soldiers are taking a break at the weekend, Yueh-han, wanna come over to my house??" he said. Yueh nodded. " Sure."  
  
Pei, inside, leapt and screamed for joy.  
  
And that's where their friendship began.  
  
*~*~ Fa House*~*~  
  
Yueh arrived on Saturday, around lunch time. He was offered bean curd by Fa Li, Mulan's mother. As he was about to retrieve it, he tripped over little brother, who was snoozing peacefully on the marble floor, and he landed face down in the bowl of bean curd. Fa Li apologized and wiped the bean curd off. Pei and Ryo saw it all, and they help but laugh at Yueh. Little Brother, innocent to what he had done, playfully licked the bean curd off Yueh's face. He sighed, and simply let his face be a buffet.  
  
Next, Pei was showing him around. Ryo followed close by, trying to be discreet and spy-like. He noticed that his little sister was clutching Yueh by the arm very tightly and cuddling it all the way. and he didn't notice. Ryo was taking all this down on parchment.  
  
" Oh, almost forgot." Yueh muttered as he reached into his backpack. Ryo slipped into his parents' room. Yueh then brought out his little dragon Tsi Xiang and laid her on the floor. " Go around a bit." He said as Pei dragged him into her room.  
  
Ryo waited for Tsi Xiang to go off somewhere, right after she was grooming her glorious mane. He peeked around the frame of the door and watched her slink away into the garden. He immediately crept to the outside of Pei's room.  
  
Tsi Xiang slinked into a grove of peach blossoms and watched them fall gracefully to the ground. Mushu, not far away, was drooling at the sight of Tsi Xiang. He then hid behind a gazebo, and slicked his blue horn back, then he grabbed a bunch of orchids hanging from the tree, and he slowly approached her.  
  
As he neared her, he was thinking of what he was going to tell her.  
  
As he was near her, she looked at him with her pretty golden eyes. " Yes??" she said ever so politely. Mushu swallowed hard. " Uhm, ah, well..." he stammered blushing hard as he offered the flowers to Tsi Xiang. Suddenly, he felt a cold coming, and sneezed a flame that burnt the orchids to a crisp. Only then did he remember he was allergic to orchids. Tsi Xiang giggled at the sight, then walked away. Mushu drooped his shoulders in defeat.  
  
Ryo had watched them all afternoon. He saw them go to the kitchen, his parents' room, the living room, dining room, backyard and training room, it was for him and his dad. He looked at his list to see where the didn't go yet. He followed them to the cherry blossom tree. He watched them carefully as Pei, who was apparently showing off, was climbing on top of the bridge railing over a mini river. Ryo sighed and rolled his eyes.  
  
Pei was suddenly caught off balance, and was careening backwards, she screamed. Yueh instantly grabbed her hand, but instead, they both fell in. They went down with a big splash and Ryo cringed a bit as he saw the whole thing. Pei was sputtering water and coughing. She opened her eyes, and saw that Yueh, was unconsciously on top of her, coughing. Pei blushed hard, and Ryo secretly grinned. Pei pushed him off, but accidentally kissed him in the process, this he was aware of. He and Pei got off each other, and blushed. Stared at each other for a while, then turned and blushed deeper. Ryo was furiously scribbling all this down.  
  
Later, Fa Li was hanging their wet clothes on a clothesline while they were wearing new ones. They( Pei and Yueh) were huddled in front of a fire, warming themselves. Suddenly, Pei spoke, while clearing her throat. " Uh. Yueh-han. about that... 'thing' that just happened." she whispered. Yueh nodded. Apparently, he regained his coolness. " What??" he asked staring into Pei's eyes. Pei blushed. " Well.. It-it w-w-was.. W-well.." She stammered looking shyly at the floor. Yueh smiled and held Pei's hand. She felt the warmness of his touch, and felt like butter. " I know Pei." He said as he continued to stare at the flame. " It was enjoyable." He said as he leaned his head over Pei's. From their back, Ryo was smiling and sighing.  
  
( Imagine, Pei has her first kiss at 13, although it wasn't exactly that, still, whoo..^.^)  
  
*~*~ Bamboo forest*~*~  
  
" Remind me again WHAT we're doing here." Pei muttered as she stealthily climbed up some rocks. Ryo, high above her sighed and said: " PEI, for the umpteenth time, WE are HERE to get some BAMBOO for that little PANDA." Pei frowned a bit, " I know, but why us??" she asked as she continued hiking, and running to catch up with her faster and stronger brother. He sighed once more. " Hey, you volunteered when you saw Yueh in the crowd, you wanted to impress him, right??" he said slyly. Pei blushed and kept quiet the rest of the way. Ryo mentally said ' Scratch one for me. Ryo: 1 and Pei: 0.'  
  
That sunny day, a cute little panda cub had wandered into their little town. Many people were amazed at the sight of the lost little bear. The mayor of the town, Ki Ra, suggested that they keep the little critter first since it was injured at it's arm. He then said that someone must retrieve some bamboo to feed it until it was better. Pei was among the crowd, and she noticed Yueh who was watching the mayor carry the cub. ' I'll impress him by going to the bamboo forest and retrieving the bamboo!!!' she thought grinning. Then, she started waving and shouting and jumping up and down: " MAYOR KI RA!!!" she screeched " I'll do it!! I'll get the bamboo!!!!!". Many people were looking at her. Ryo, who was with her, covered his face with his shirt in embarrassment and muttered " I don't know who this crazy woman is." The mayor gladly gave her the permission to go into the forest.  
  
" Please. shut up." Pei said lowering her head down. Ryo smiled and put his arm over his sister's shoulder, right now he was bending over since Pei was younger, and shorter. " Sure." He said in a big brotherish tone. Pei looked up at him, and smiled. She suddenly shot up at him, and hugged him tightly. They walked in this stance. Then, they had reached a grove of bamboos.  
  
" We're here." Ryo said as he quickly took his empty bag of his shoulders and brought out a bolo. ( For those of you who don't know what the heck a bolo is, it's like a big, handy knife that is used like a sword, here in the Philippines, natives * Negrito, etc.,* use it to cut tall grass. It was also used as a weapon during Spanish times during the glory days of the Katipuneros) Pei studied the forest, which was mostly bamboo, trees, trail, dirt and animals, plus their guano. Still, Pei felt an adventure was waiting for her somewhere in all this foliage. " Ryo-han." she said as she turned and watched him cut down some bamboo shoots. " Can I explore a bit??" she asked, praying he would allow her. Ryo looked up from his work. " Sure, just don't wander too far." He replied as he continued. Pei smiled and kissed his cheek as she ran into the green. " Thanks!!" she called as she disappeared. Ryo touched his cheek and grinned. Secretly, he wished he had a girl who could kiss him, just like the incident in the water.  
  
Pei hummed a happy tune as she walked down a dirt trail, just a few feet from the grove, which had lead her to a large pond covered in lily pads and lotuses, from the pond, a river was ahead.. She grinned. " Cool." she muttered as she removed her backpack, took out a fishing pole. She put them down in a rock, and looked around her surroundings for some worms. ( she's a tomboy, remember??? Not lesbian all you green-minded, tomboy) She soon found a nice big fat one, she took it straight from the ground. She grabbed her fishing pole, and latched the worm on the hook. " Time to go fishing." She said to herself as she threw the line into the water. She sat on her rock, and waited for the fish to bite the bait.  
  
After five minutes of waiting, she felt her line vibrate. ( that was fast! ^_^) " Yipaahh!!!" she yelled as she jumped to her feer. " I caught one!!!" she added. She took out a net from her bag ( is it me, or is her bag like the one of the animaniac siblings??) and propped it up against the rock. She then rushed to the edge of the water, and with all her strength, hauled in a big fish.  
  
A catfish suddenly flew into the air, and, almost gracefully, landed on Pei's face, squirming and wriggling in her face. She didn't care, and she removed it from her face and held it proudly by the tailfin. Strangely though, it was quite heavy, despite it being only medium-sized. " OOF!!!" Pei gasped as she decided to carry it with both hands instead. " Heavy." she groaned as she struggled with it.  
  
Suddenly, something came out of the fish's mouth, covered in whatever the fish had previously ate and pond scum, and landed with a PLOP!!! On the ground. " Eeewww.." Pei uttered, disgusted as she stuck out her tongue. She put the fish on top of her gear, and grabbed a towel from her backpack. She used the first end of the towel to pick up the thing, and the other to wipe it clean. When she finished, she gasped, as the thing began to glow.  
  
" Whoah.." She muttered as she stared at what she swore was an... egg??  
  
Yup, it was an egg. And a big one at that. Pei was amazed at the sight of it. It had a smooth, white shell, free from any cracks, and the shell skin was incredibly smooth like silk, yet it was as hard as stone. " Whoah. amazing!!!" she quipped as she studied it even more. She was impressed with it's mint quality despite being in the bowels of the catfish.  
  
As she stared at her find, she heard her brother calling for her to return, since he was already done. She quickly gathered all her things, and stuffed them inside the bag, the mysterious egg along with it. " Coming!!!" she yelled, slinging her bag on her back and carrying catfish in her other hand.  
  
She ran back up the trail and met her brother, who was dirty and covered with sweat. " C'mon." he said motioning for them to leave. " That panda cub won't wait." He added, carrying a large bundle of bamboo stalks on his left shoulder. Pei nodded, and walked right beside him.  
  
" So, find anything interesting??" he asked suddenly. Pei quietly looked at her backpack, and replied putting on a smile. " Nothing, just the catfish for dinner. Aside from that. Nothing else."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thank you AMB3R for showing me how to upload multiple chapters!!! Arigatou!! As thanks, you can either hang out with Ray, Yueh, Ryo * choose from these hotties if you're a gal* or innocent Pie * if you're a guy, she's not all bad, believe me* as a prize for helping me. ^_^ Another thing, anyone who can guess to whom the egg belongs too will win a date with either Ray, Yueh, Ryo or Pei. AMB3R, don't worry, in your hang-out, you can go with all of them, the others, you gotta choose. ^_^ Thanks, I'm now working on the next chapter. As in, NOW. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. It's a what!

It's a what?!?!  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
I won't say it again, you know the drill. Corny title neh?? But it suits this chapter.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Pei was sitting alone in her room that night. She sat on her bed, and was reading a scroll on Buddhism to pass the time. She was all alone in the house. Her entire family was visiting the birthday bash of an old friend, and since she was grounded, she was forced to stay at home. She didn't mind, it would only give her more time to study her mysterious find.  
  
After reading about Buddha's death through poison at 80, she put it down and rummaged her closet for her backpack. She found it seconds later, and took out the egg. She ran to her bed, jumped on it, and studied her egg carefully.  
  
A minute later, Mushu came up on her bed, still looking bummed. " What's wrong Mushy??" Pei asked as she turned to her best friend. Mushu sighed, and looked down: " That dragon gal, I'm thinking I'm losing my touch, maybe, I've already reached senility. I think- Whoah!!!!!!" he yelped and jumped back and fell off the bed at the sight of the big egg.  
  
He quickly scooted back up and stared at the egg. " Where'd you get this?!?!" he demanded as he inched closer to the egg. Pei smiled. " Found it in a fish." Mushu instantly copied Pei's face when she first saw it covered in..stuff. " Gross!!!" he squealed. Pei giggled. " I know." She remarked turning her attention back to her find. " What's amazing was that despite it being in fish gut, it remained brand new." She said as she turned the egg over and over again. Mushu promptly nodded.  
  
" You sure it ain't yours??" Mushu asked suddenly as he winked and nudged Pei. Pei was surprised at first, then she threw a glare at Mushu who was grinning evilly. " I won't indulge in 'that' until I am 19." She hissed. Mushu chuckled. " Just foolin' girl." He replied.  
  
He then looked at his sundial watch, which was only useful because of the candle, and quipped. " 9:00!!! Lights out girly girl." He then climbed to the table with the candle, and blew it out. Pei yawned sleepily, and she covered herself with her blanket, she placed the egg at her side. " Night Mushy." She muttered sleepily. Mushu yawned too, and curled up beside Pei and the egg.  
  
While they slept, Mushu was accidentally breathing small flames on the egg. Surprisingly, nothing happened to it. Except... a tiny heart began to beat as he breathed his flames.  
  
*~*~ Next day, Pei's room*~*~  
  
Pei opened her eyes sleepily, and yawned loudly. She had a wonderful dream. She was a princess under the captive of the evil sorceror, Ray. And Yueh was her valiant and spunky prince. She smiled at the thought of it actually happening. When she sat upright in her bed, rubbing her eyes, she screamed. Her egg had been smashed to pieces!!!  
  
Almost like magic, Mulan and Shang were at her door, panting and gasping for breath. " What's wrong Pei???" Shang asked as he held his fists up high. Pei thought quickly for a good answer. " Uh..mouse??" she muttered smiling innocently. Mulan breathed a sigh of relief, thankful nothing happened to her daughter, Shang sighed. They both retreated back to their room.  
  
Pei removed her smile and replaced it with worry the moment they were out of sight. She stood up and could only stare at the remains of her egg. Mushu yawned as he began to stir. " What's the problem??" he mumbled. Pei sighed and pointed weakly at the egg remains. Mushu jumped to his feet and exclaimed: " What happened?!?!"  
  
Pei shrugged. " I woke up, I found it like this." She said as she got out of bed. " This is like so creepy." She added, circling the egg's leftovers. Mushu agreed. " Yeah, creepy." He muttered shivering.  
  
Suddenly, as they talked, a loud crash was heard from Pei's closet. They both froze, stared at each other, then at the closet. They heard another crash, softer this time. " Man, that's some big mice you got there girl." Mushu said as he climbed up Pei's arm and hid behind her head. " Big mice." He added. " That big rat must've smashed the egg and ate it's contents." She said as another crash was heard. Pei swallowed hard. " Let's get Ryo." She whispered as she hurried to her brother's room.  
  
*~*~ Pei's room, a few minutes later*~*~  
  
Ryo stifled a big yawn as he was being pushed to his sister's room. " This had better be good." He growled as he entered her room. " You're lucky dad gave all soldiers two weeks vacation from duty." He added sleepily. Pei peered over Ryo's shoulder, shaking. " Ryo-han, there's a coopibooba in my closet!!!" she exclaimed as she hid once more behind her macho bro. Ryo rubbed his eyes and mumbled " I believe the correct word is capybara." Pei frowned. " Details!!!" she said as she pushed Ryo towards her closet door. " Just get it!!!" she added moving a safe distance. " Why don't you get it??" Ryo asked as he leaned against the closet door. " Because I'm mucho big afraid of rats!!!!" she admitted as she sat on her bed, Mushu still hiding behind her head.  
  
Ryo sighed and said coolly: " You owe me big time for this little sis." Pei nodded. " Whatever just get it!!! Please.." She begged. Ryo smiled slightly, he loved seeing his little sister beg. " Sure." he muttered and did a superman( you know, the pose of superman.) " Super Ryo to the rescue of little Pei from Ratzilla!!!" Pei blushed and pouted.  
  
Ryo slowly opened the door, he looked inside. " See??" he opened the door wider for Pei to see.. That there was nothing there. " Chicken." He mumbled as he yawned. Pei looked at the closet, then screamed. Ryo covered his ears. " What??" he demanded as he made sure he wasn't deaf. Pei was now whimpering and pointing very weakly at the closet. Ryo rolled his eyes and grunted as he looked in. " Aiyaaaa!!!!" he yelled as he jumped backwards and careened unto Pei's bed. They were staring at a big pair of golden eyes that were staring at them. " That is one big rodent." Ryo said. Pei was now shivering and hiding behind her bro. ( note: The parents and grandparents are quite heavy sleepers, the parents only woke coz they were half-asleep)  
  
They eyes blinked quickly as they stared at the siblings. It seemed curious about them. Studying them even. " Dragons, why couldn't we get cats instead??" Pei moaned as she sensed impending doom for them. Mushu looked at her offended. " No offense." Pei added.  
  
Suddenly, out of the closet, a red blur whizzed out, the siblings screamed. The red streak aimed for Pei, she screamed bloody murder, as the streak landed on her chest. " Oh, fresh!!!" she exclaimed as she was thrown backwards by the streak, Mushu immediately jumped off Pei and on Ryo. " Don't kill me.." She moaned as she shielded her face. She felt the creature lean over her, she swallowed hard. She felt the creature's hot breath on her face, she prepared herself as it leaned closer and..licked her face???  
  
" Huh??" she quipped as she stared up at the creature. She was staring into the golden eyes, when they leaned back, she was face-to-face with a small chubby red lizard with bat wings. The creature was staring at her with big puppy eyes and it's tongue was hanging out of it's mouth as if panting.  
  
" It's a dragon!!! A baby!!" Mushu exclaimed as he rushed over to Pei's side. " Must've come from the egg." " It's so cute!!!!!" Pei said as she sat up and cuddled the little beast. Ryo jumped off the bed and stared at it. " Where and how did a baby dragon end up here??" he said asking himself. He frowned then looked at Pei. Pei stopped cuddling the baby dragon, which was giggling insanely, and smiled innocently at her brother. " I.uh.found it's egg yesterday..." she muttered. " It doesn't look Chinese." She said changing the subject. Ryo sighed. He decided that he would discuss the sudden appearance of the baby dragon later.  
  
He nodded and said, picking it ( the baby dragon) up and staring at it, " It looks western. Probably the mother migrated here. How'd you get the egg anyway??" Pei replied: " I found it in the catfish we had yesterday." Ryo made a disgusted face. " What I'm curious about is how it got inside the catfish." Pei said as she grabbed the baby dragon and set it down on the floor and let it play with Mushu. Ryo nodded and cleared his throat. " I think I can answer that." He said looking at the baby dragon who was playing with Mushu's tail. " Probably, when it was in it's nest, something disturbed it's nest and possibly caused it to roll down into the river, while afloat, it got swallowed by the catfish." " Ryo, where'd you get that theory??" Pei asked amazed at her brother's intellect. " If I remember correctly, there was a massive earthquake last month in Tibet, the egg probably was nestled there since the Tibet mountains are very secluded, it then rolled all the way to a river thanks to the force of the quake." " But, if that was a month ago, shouldn't the dragon come out of the catfish??" Pei asked. " Dragons thrive in heat, probably it took some heat to make it hatch." Ryo replied, then he and his sister looked at Mushu. " What?!?!" Mushu asked oblivious to the fact that is was he who helped hatched the little dragon who was pawing and playing with his tail.  
  
" But, Tibet is cold, how could the egg hatch???" " Simple, the mother possibly breathes on it."  
  
Pei smiled. " We got a baby dragon!!!!" she said. " Now that we own it, what'll we name it?? " How about ' Mushu jr.', coz it's red and cute like me." Mushu suggested grinning. Pei shook her head. " Too corny. How about.. Dumpling, because it's so cute and adorable like one!" she remarked as she picked it up and hugged it. It giggled insanely. Mushu shook his head. " Too girly, let's get something manly." " How do you know it's a guy??" Pei asked, annoyed. Ryo sighed, whenever Mushu and Pei fought, he didn't want to be included because it was FIERCE.  
  
" How do you know it's a girl???" Mushu interjected. They glared at each other. " Mushu jr.!!!" " Dumpling!!!!" " Mushu jr.!!!!!" " Dumpling!!!!!" " Mushu jr.!!!!" " Dumpling!!!!" " Chi Ryu!!!" came Ryo's voice. " Huh???" Pei and Mushu said at the same time as they looked at Ryo. He replied calmly: " I study Japanese mind you. Ryu in Japanese means dragon. Chi is an anagram of Chibi which mean small. I think the name fits him/her perfectly. Mushu and Pei sighed. " Fine. Chi Ryu it is." They said at the same time. Ryo smiled triumphantly. " I wonder how much trouble a little dragon can cause." Pei said as she kissed the dragon's forehead. It giggled once more. " Just be sure the family don't see it." Ryo said. Pei nodded.  
  
*~*~ the following week*~*~  
  
Monday, lunch:  
  
Fa Zhou waited for his noodles to be served to him. " Remember Pei, I want them hot." He said reminding his granddaughter who was making his lunch. " No problem grandpa." Pei said turning from her noodles. Unknown to her, Chi Ryu had snuck into the kitchen. It was staring at the bowl of noodles. It smiled, then breathed some flames unto the noodles. Pei, unaware of that, didn't look at the noodles, then served them to Fa Zhou. He stared at the flames. " Pei, I know I said hot, I didn't mean this hot though." He said as his noodles turned into ash. Pei could only stare at the ashes, then into the kitchen door where she saw Chi Ryu playing in a pan. She groaned.  
  
Tuesday, afternoon:  
  
Ryo was watching Chi Ryu play on the bridge over the mini river. Ci Ryu then fell in. Ryo takes a soaking wet baby dragon out, he then pats it's back. He hears a loud sneeze come from the dragon. He turns around and yells " Aiyaa!!" at what the little critter had done. It's fire had become ice when it fell in the river, and it's sneeze had frozen solid their grove of peach blossoms.  
  
Wednesday, morning:  
  
Pei wakes up, yawning, and sees her favorite pillow torn to shreds, jumps out of bed, sees Chi Ryu tearing her other pillows like a dog. Sees her and jumps on her lap and cuddles her, unaware of mess it made. Pei groans, and falls back on bed.  
  
Thursday, afternoon:  
  
Ryo and Mushu are playing mahjong in the gazebo. Suddenly sees Chi Ryu staggering towards them, looking stuffed. Sees chicken feather in mouth. The two freak out, and run to the backyard, sees the backyard covered in chicken feathers and two chickens are missing. Can only stare open-mouthed.  
  
Friday, evening:  
  
Pei collapsed on the couch and sighed, Ryo does the same. They lazily watch Chi Ryu assassinate a throw pillow. Pei sighed. " Take back what I said, he is trouble." She muttered. Ryo nodded. " Big trouble." He added. " But we can't leave him out there all alone, he's just a baby." Pei said as she picked up Chi Ryu and hugged it tightly. Ryo nodded. " We should try to make him housebroken." He said as he kneeled beside his sister. She nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hehe, yup, that's what it is!!! I was inspired to make it a dragon when I watched DragonHeart. Really nice movie. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will work on the next one entitled: Big trouble in tiny town. I can give you a sneak peek of it, or rather, a summary: Chi Ryu is now housebroken, meaning it won't destroy stuff. Then some ruffians attack the town. Pei and Ryo then save the town. But, a sinister figure rises from the darkness when they save it. Who is it and what does it want?? Nyaah, I hope I can actually write it already.  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Big trouble in tiny town

Big trouble in tiny town  
  
*~*~*~*~* You know the drill. (  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*~One week later*~*~  
  
Sitting in the gazebo, Pei, Ryo, Yueh and Ray watched Chi Ryu sleep peacefully. " Housebroken already huh??" Yueh said turning his gaze to Pei, who was blushing. She nodded. Pei and Ryo previously had a disaster dragon, they needed someone to help them tame the beast in the cutie. They then decided to ask Yueh and Ray to help them. They both agreed instantly. It was a long strenuous week of training, teaching, and having your butt flamed, but they had succeeded turning Chi Ryu into pedigree pooch quality. Now, here they were sitting in a comfy gazebo drinking tea and watching their now housebroken dragon. * They just found out Chi Ryu was a guy*  
  
" That was a lot of work." Ryo said sighing. Pei nodded. She then turned and grinned at Ray who was looking as cool as ever. With his long blonde hair draped over his shoulders in a sexy manner. He looked at her, and muttered rudely. " Whatever." Pei glared at him and mumbled, annoyed: " Indifferent rebellious ice king." Yueh sighed, he put his hand on Pei's shoulder. " He, uhm, well, doesn't really like women."  
  
Pei looked at Yueh, surprised. " Really?? Why??" she asked, interested to hear. Yueh lowered his voice to a whisper. " Don't tell anyone, kay??" Pei nodded. " Well, as a child, he lived with his dad, only. His mother ran out on them. She eloped with another guy. This caused his father to be depressed and sad. Feeling bad, he decided to look feminine and take the role of his mother, since he had a little 3-year old brother who depended on him. He was then teased for his looks and acting like a mom. He then couldn't take the teasing anymore, so he tore down his femme mask, became tough as nails, and had no heart for women. He considered them as ' Useless organisms whose only purpose is to create others and that only'." Pei felt anger boiling inside her, but still, she felt sorry for Ray. " Women swooned over him, proclaimed their undying love to him since he became handsome as he grew. He didn't notice any of them at all." Now Pei wasn't sure about feeling sorry for him at all.  
  
*~*~ inside the house, kitchen*~*~  
  
Mulan glanced out the window as she slowly washed some dishes. Something occupied her mind. She watched her kids and their new friends outside in the gazebo, hanging out, having fun, spending time together. She laid down the last dish and sighed. She then felt a hand rest on her shoulder.  
  
She turned her head, and saw her husband Shang, looking at her, concerned. " Mulan.." he began. " Is there something bothering you??" Mulan sighed as a reply. She returned to staring out the window. " There is something, right??" Shang said. Mulan nodded.  
  
" The kids, well. They seem to be ignoring us lately. They never seem to have time for us. They're always busy with something. I feel as thought we're losing them." She said solemnly. Shang looked sorry that he asked. He replied: " Well, maybe you should talk to them, see what's bothering them or keeping them so busy lately."  
  
Mulan smiled at Shang. She kissed him on the lips. " Thanks." She said smiling. Shang smiled, and left Mulan alone now.  
  
*~*~Back out*~*~  
  
Ryo was sleeping peacefully, when he heard a thunderous boom come from outside the house walls. He jumped up and said excitedly: " Yipaah! The emperor's niece is here!" He then ran towards the front door. The other three followed. Mulan and Shang followed too, except they watched somewhere else.  
  
They came to a halt, when they saw the large crowd gathered around the streets. Ryo stood on his toes, and scanned the street for the emperor's niece, Lin Rei. He jumped up and down excitedly when he saw her riding a pure white horse.  
  
Looking so graceful and pretty in her royal purple and blue robes, Lin Lei was looking as cool and aloof as..Ray. Her long, black hair was tied back in a braid, and a gem ordained headdress rested on her head. She, unlike most royal authorities, had only two tough-looking bodyguards in armor. Most royalties had an average 4. She also carried around her waist, a gold- tipped sword. She was very skilled at fencing they say.  
  
Right now, she had reached the right age of marriage, for her clan. 16. ( In Gundam Wing, Wufei was married at 14) She was now looking for a prospective groom. But, rumors flew, that she was extremely picky about men. She wouldn't choose just anybody.  
  
She scanned the crowd for a man who could catch her attention. None, so far. She yawned as she watched so many teenage boys try to get her attention. She frowned as shooed them away. Pi tsked. " Man, she's just like you Ray." She said as she looked at Ray, who was silently observing the soon-to-be empress. He nodded sharply.  
  
Pei sighed, and turned her head back to Lin Lei, when something caught her eye. She saw four cloaked figures who were observing Lin Lei with fierce glares. She saw one of them slink away, carrying a bow and arrow. Seemed she was the only one who saw them. She nudged Ryo. " Hey bro, look at those wierdos." She hissed. Ryo looked at where his sister was pointing, and nodded. He then watched the remaining three slink away. Ryo nudged Yueh and Ray and pointed out the three strangers, who were moving stealthily. " They look suspicious to me." Yueh said. " Let's follow them." Ray said. Pei nodded. " Ryo, go with Ray, follow the three, Yueh, come with me, we follow the other one." All four nodded, and went on their way.  
  
Ryo and Ray quietly followed the three wierdos, who were now hiding at the back of some barrels, where Lin Lei was nearing. " What're they doing??" Ray muttered. Ryo shrugged. He then watched them as they brought out, what appeared to be, smoke bombs. " I think we're about to find out." Ryo whispered. The three then peered over the barrels, and saw Lin Lei come closer. They grinned sinisterly at each other, then threw the smoke bombs at Lin Lei's path.  
  
Immediately, the exploded with a great bang, and engulfed Lin Lei and her bodyguards in white smoke. Ryo and Ray covered their mouths, they could hear the crowd panicking, screaming and shouting, and the coughs of Lin Lei and her bodyguards. Ray yelled: " Watch out!!!" as he watched one of the cloaked men enter the smoke, then come back out with Lin Lei, who was still coughing. Ray jumped up, and instantly chased after them. " Ryo cover for me!!!! I'm going after Lin Lei!!!!" he yelled as he looked back at Ryo. Ryo nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Pei and Yueh had witnessed all the chaos from a roof. They followed the cloaked man, who was aiming his arrow, at Ryo, who was fighting against the two cloaked men, using kung-fu. " Oh no you don't!!!!" Pei yelled as she ran towards the man, who was taken by surprise. He looked at Pei, and received a good, hard kick at the jaw from her. Yueh rushed to her side, and grabbed the fainted man's bow and arrow. " Not bad, for a girl." He said grinning at Pei. Pei smiled, blushed and muttered " thank you." They then both jumped to the other side of the roof, and slid down to the smoky street.  
  
Ryo dodged another fierce kick from the remaining cloaked man. He had knocked out the other one with a hard punch, only one was left. He blocked several kicks and punches using his arms, and he was getting tired. He then decided to finish him off. He evaded a desperate kick. He then jumped in the air, froze in midair, and poised ala Trinity. The cloaked man could only stare. Ryo then brought out his foot, and kicked the man's face. He fell backwards, and fainted.  
  
Yueh and Pei rushed to his side, gasping for air. " You okay??" Pei demanded in a worried tone. Ryo rubbed his slightly aching arm, and nodded. " Yeah.'' He then looked at the direction where Ray had gone off to. " We gotta follow Rei."  
  
Chi Ryu woke with a jolt. He stretched himself, and yawned sleepily. His ears suddenly twitched. His eyes grew wide. He flapped his near developed wings several times, and took off into the air.  
  
*~*~ Outskirts of town*~*~  
  
" You know, this sucks big time." Lin Lei muttered as she was being carried off by the cloaked man. He glared down at her while she glared up at him.  
  
He had reached a cluster of boulders near the bamboo forest, when he laid down Lin Lei on the ground, and rested for a while. He was panting and gasping for air. " You are heavy." He muttered.  
  
" Alright mister, give Lin Lei to me." Came a serious and demanding voice as a shadow covered both cloaked man, and Lin Lei. They both looked up, and saw Ray, on top of a boulder, who was glaring down at them fiercely. " Give it up." He hissed. The cloaked man glared up at him, then hid Lin Lei behind a rock. " Stay here." He muttered as he jumped up to face the blondie.  
  
They glared at each other for a while. Then, in a second, both disappeared.  
  
Suddenly, two hazes of black and yellow jumped from one rock to another. The black and yellow hazes then focused on each other, and kept on ramming into one another in the air, not being affected by the impact.  
  
The yellow haze then jumped behind the rock where Lin Lei was hiding, and jumped out of the boulder cluster and towards the town. Lin Lei looked at her savior, then smiled at him. " Thanks, blonde dude." Ray actually smiled down at Lin Lei. " No prob." He replied.  
  
They smiled at each other.  
  
" Look out!!!!" Lin Lei yelled as she pointed forward. Ray looked forward and yelled loudly as he landed into a haystack in a wagon. The driver didn't even bother to look, he was asleep. He let the donkey do all the walking. They popped their heads out, both covered in straw. " Smooth landing hero." Lin Lei said smiling Ray. He smirked.  
  
He then looked ahead and saw the cloaked man racing towards them. " Uh-oh. Let's move princess." Ray muttered as he grabbed Lin Lei and once again, raced on.  
  
Pei ran alongside her brother and Yueh as they ran, looking for Ray and Lin Lei. She decided to run faster. " I'll go ahead!!!" she said as she picked up the pace. Ryo grinned slightly. " Why?? Worried about him?" he said slyly. Pei blushed and frowned. " NO!!! He's, just an acquaintance of Yueh, I mean, his friends are mine." Ryo grinned. Pei ignored him and ran faster.  
  
A few feet ahead, she saw a blonde streak overpass her. She skidded to a stop, and stared at the blonde streak. " Ray??" she asked out loud. Suddenly, the cloaked man appeared from behind her, and put a knife near her throat. " Hey!!!!" she exclaimed a second too late.  
  
Ryo ran faster, and caught sight of his sister in danger. " PEI-PEI!!!!" he yelled, calling out Pei's nickname. Pei glared at him, ignoring for a minute the guy who was holding a rusty and sharp dagger near her throat. " Don't call me that!!!" she yelled furiously. Ryo sighed. " You okay??" he asked. Pei nodded. " Sure. I'm fine. I just got a psychopathic cloaked freak holding a rusty and sharp dagger near my vulnerable throat, a sign of impeding doom and near death. Above that, I'm just peachy-keen and hunky- dory." She said sarcastically.  
  
Ryo nodded. " She's okay." He called back at Yueh and Ray who ran towards him. Yueh stared at the man and Pei. " You okay, Pei??" Pei nodded. " FINE!!!" she said. The cloaked man was smirking fiercely. He held the dagger nearer Pei's throat. " Hey!! Watch it creepy!!!" she hissed. The man ignored her, and looked at Ray. " Give me Lin Lei, and the brat goes." He sneered. " I ain't no brat buddy!!!" Pei said fuming.  
  
Way above, Chi Ryu had just flown all the way from the Fa residence. No one saw him due to the remaining smoke. He huffed and puffed as he strained to keep a flight, the distance was too much for his little wings. He sighed. He looked down, and saw Pei, the cloaked creep, and the other three. He stared at surprise at the sight. " Let go of me!!!" Pei cried out. Ryo, Ray, and Yueh could only stare and glare at them, uncertain of what to do. Lin Lei stared too. She released Ray's grip, and brushed some dust of her robe. Ray stared at her. " Lin Lei??" Lin Lei ignored him, and marched straight towards Pei and her captor.  
  
Chi Ryu, sensed the danger, he glared at the cloaked man. He then made a charging trumpet sound, and nose-dived towards them. He charged at the cloaked man, who was taken by surprise, and collapsed from the impact. Ryo rushed to Pei's side, and got her out of danger. He also got Lin Lei out of danger. Yueh stepped forward, and brought out a katana. He pointed it at the man's face, and hissed: " What do you want with us??" Chi Ryu floated near Yueh, and had the same angry expression, but he still remained cute.  
  
Mulan and Shang ran towards Pei and Ryo. Mulan fell to her knees, and hugged both Pei and Ryo, she broke into sobs. " Pei!!! Ryo!!! You alright?!?! We saw you run before the smoke appeared!!!" she cried. Pei blushed. " Mom!!! Don't humiliate me!!!" she cried. Mulan smiled, then she saw Lin Lei. " Your majesty!!" she exclaimed as she bowed down. Lin Lei smiled. " No worries Fa Mulan, I am fine, thanks to these young heroes." She said as she put both her arms over Ryo and Pei's shoulder. Mulan sniffed. " Can we do something for you to relieve you of this ordeal??" she offered.  
  
Lin Lei shook her head, and said politely: " None, thank you." Then, she looked at Ray, who was helping Yueh handle the guy. Ray looked at Lin Lei, she turned her head back.  
  
Mulan sniffed and smiled at her daughter. She looked up to see Shang staring at something. She looked at saw... Chi Ryu. " Is that a.. baby dragon??" she asked. Pei and Ryo looked at each other. " Uh-oh." They said at the same time.  
  
*~*~ High up a cliff, overlooking them*~*~  
  
Another cloaked figure watched them from a cliff, except, he had his hood down. He appeared around in his late twenties, long, untidy black hair hung from his shoulders to his waist, tied together with some bandages. He had pale skin, similar to Ray's, except he had scars covering the right side of his face. He had cold blue eyes, and he was glaring down at the team. But he lost his fury, when he saw Chi Ryu. He looked at it with much interest. " A dragon?? I never expected Seiryuu's offspring to land here." He muttered, in a somewhat British accent. " Not exactly my plan, but, I have a new one, making good use, of the little dragon." He looked at Chi Ryu, then smirked evilly. " He is the key part, of my world domination." He whispered, and he disappeared with a whisk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hey people, it's getting interesting. These questions boggle the mind:  
  
Who's the guy??  
  
What's going on?? ( snicker, snicker)  
  
What will Mulan and Shang do now that they know about Chi Ryu??  
  
Does Ray have a thing for Lin Lei and vice-versa??  
  
These questions will be answered in chapter 5: Secrets revealed. Announcement: I might not be able to update for a while, I'm going to visit my cousins in the province, or in America, the country. They have no computers ( insert a BIIIIGGG sweat drop) So, I might not be able to do much. Sorry, well, enjoy this one anyway. 


	5. Secrets Revealed

Secrets revealed  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
( Insert " When you love" by Sinnead O'Connor when reading this. =-} ) Finally, my vacation is over!! I had fun at my cousins, we kept on talking about the ring. Alright, so if you guys want me to continue, I need other reviewers aside from Lynn, Traum, and AMB3R.  
  
*~*~That night, Fa residence*~*~  
  
Pei and Ryo sat on the couch, shifting from time to time, uncomfortable under their parents' questioning gaze. They both had their heads down low, Pei was stroking little Chi Ryu, who was enjoying his massage and purring like a kitten. " Li Fa Ryo, Li Fa Pei." came their father's stern voice. They cringed, he only called them by their full names, when he was angry, when he even used their middle names, he was very upset. " Look at us, now."  
  
Ryo bit his lower lip, Pei held on tighter to Chi Ryu and took in a deep breath. They slowly raised their heads, and came face-to-face with their parents. Mulan looked cross, yet still understanding, Shang was another story. Cross. Angry. Shocked. Ryo and Pei glanced down on the floor, not bothering to turn their heads. " Kids..." he began before he felt a warm hand squeeze his. He turned to his wife, who was looking at him sincerely. She squeezed his hand harder, and whispered to him: " I'll talk to them, Shang." He nodded.  
  
Mulan then looked at her kids, and the baby dragon. " Pei, Ryo, do you realize the seriousness of the situation??" she asked seriously. The kids' glances focused on their mom, they nodded. " A lot mom." Ryo replied. " Great. Now, let me ask you do this." she said. Her kids said at the same time: " Shoot." " Why didn't you tell us about this before???" Shang and Mulan asked in unison.  
  
Ryo looked at Pei, who was going to answer their question. But, then, Ryo noticed some tears fill her eyes, and she whispered this quite loudly: " You. would tell us to bring him back. Bring back, my true friend." Mulan and Shang looked at each in shock when she said this. " Friend???" Mulan repeated. " What about the others?? At home, or at school??" Shang demanded.  
  
Pei shut her eyes, and let the tears flow. Ryo placed a gentle hand on his crying sister's shoulder. " Mom!! Dad!! You don't understand.." She muttered sadly as she looked at her parents with a tear-stained face. " At school, my classmates know I can talk to animals!!! They call me a freak!!!! One time, we had a bug infestation at school, and.and.my classmates told me to make them go away!!!" she cried out as she stood up. Chi Ryu jumped from her lap, and nuzzled near Ryo's side, frightened of Pei. Shang and Mulan were to shocked to react, they could only watch the tears flow.  
  
" My friends at home, okay. Problem: Mushu eloped with Tsi Xiang!!! God knows when they're coming back!!!! Ryo is okay, but, he's leaving for Peking soon, with Yueh and Ray, who are my only other friends!!!! They won't return in another 2 months!!!! Don't you understand?!?! Chi Ryu is my only friend!!! Take him away, take away my only friend!!!!!!! He's always been there!! Sure, he's trouble, but, he doesn't give up!!!! I love him mom!!!" Pei sobbed harder and louder, and she fell back down on the couch. Chi Ryu evaded her crushing him. Pei let the tears and pain flow, and Chi Ryu affectionately licked her tears away.  
  
Pei hugged Chi Ryu, and cried into him. Chi Ryu whimpered and hugged Pei back. Shang and Mulan looked at each other, now not sure of what to do. Mulan spoke up, quietly and almost, sadly: " Pei, I know how you feel... But, he's a baby..." " SEE?!?!?" Pei cried furiously. " He's a baby!!! He can't stay alone!!!!" Mulan shushed her daughter. Ryo could only watch helplessly. " Pei, let me finish."  
  
" We can't keep him. He causes trouble, despite being a baby. We're still trying to replace the chickens he ate, and the grove still hasn't thawed. Imagine the chaos he could cause for the entire village as he grows up. We agree you can keep him, but what about the other villager?? We can block and barricade the doors, but we can only do so much. Understand Pei, it's for his own good. I'm sorry, but, if you truly love him, give him the right to grow in a large space. Imagine then, all the trouble he can cause when the foreign leader from Europe comes here. The leader hasn't exactly seen dragons the way we do. Please, try to understand." Mulan said all this solemnly and sadly. She suddenly stood up, and left quietly. Shang looked at his kids with her expression, then followed close by.  
  
Ryo was left alone to comfort a sobbing Pei. He looked at her, trying to restrain his own tears. Pei cried and cried and cried, not bothering with the fact that she was almost out of tears. Ryo tried to help her, and he did the best thing he could do. He hugged Pei, and whispered into her ear, finally letting the tears flow: " I know Pei, I'm gonna miss him too."  
  
*~*~ Bamboo forest, next day*~*~  
  
Pei hugged Chi Ryu, for the last time. She hugged him as tight and as hard and as loving as she could. And, she let tears flow. Yueh put his hand on Pei's shoulder. " I'll miss him." He said quietly as he hugged Pei, like a lover. Pei smiled a bit. " Thanks." She said.  
  
" Hey guys!!! Hurry up!!!" Ryo called from up ahead the long dirt-trail. " We're almost there!!! Pick up the pace!!!" he added as he waited for those two to catch up.  
  
Pei had finally agreed to the matter, she would bring Chi Ryu , back to where he belonged, the forest. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this, but she remembered her mother's words, and made her final decision.  
  
She ran along side Yueh and Ryo, as they trudged along several paths, trails, and roads, when they finally reached the great pond, 20 minutes later.  
  
Pei looked around, nothing changed since she last saw it. Same trees, same rocks, same lotus. Only difference was, now, it had a dragon. A free one. Pei hugged Chi Ryu, " I love you." She whispered before setting him down. Ryo and Yueh watched from the background sadly. " Poor girl." Yueh muttered. Ryo nodded.  
  
They slowly watched, as she put Chi Ryu on the ground. She wiped a tear from her eye, and walked away from chi Ryu as fast as she could. She didn't dare look back to Chi Ryu, who was observing his new environment with curious eyes. " Let's go. Mom and dad are waiting for us at the city." Pei whispered hoarsely as she passed by Yueh and Ryo. They could only stare at her. " Pei..." Yueh whispered.  
  
As they walked away sadly, a strong wind began to blow, and they looked back, shocked and amazed at the wind. " What the heck?!??!" Ryo exclaimed as the wind blew and blew. It had uprooted some shoots, and nearly hit the kids. " Look, up there!!!" Pei exclaimed as she pinted at the sky. Chi Ryu was yelping and yapping excitedly like a puppy and he also stared at the sky. " Why??" Ryo asked. " There!!!!" Pei said louder, as the wind got stronger.  
  
All of them looked up, and saw a huge, black animal flying towards them. Chi Ryu became more excited and attempted to fly to it. " No!! don't!!" Pei exclaimed as she grabbed Chi Ryu, and hid him from the creature, who was fast approaching.  
  
The creature landed before them, standing on the lake, flapping it's huge bat-like wings furiously. It was a dragon. One that looked exactly like Chi Ryu. Except, it was huge, it was all black, and it had cold blue eyes, and a pendant hanging from its neck. One marked with Yin & Yang.  
  
Pei freaked out when she saw this, and hid behind Ryo and Yueh, who could only stare at it. " Who..are you??" Ryo quipped quietly. The dragon cocked its head, and stared at them. " Uh. can you understand??" Yueh asked. The dragon nodded its head. " Yes, quite well." It replied politely in a deep, feminine voice. " It can talk!!!!" Pei exclaimed as she peered over Yueh and Ryo's shoulders. It nodded again. " Yes, I am capable of human speech."  
  
The three could only gawk. Chi Ryu squirmed in Pei's grasp, and he jumped out of it. He stared at the dragon, which was smiling sweetly at him. " Chi Ryu.." The dragon whispered. Chi Ryu yapped excitedly, then hugged the dragon's head. It smiled. It then turned to the trio. " Thank you, for taking care of my youngest son." It, or rather, she said.  
  
Pei smiled. " No problem, madam. Just..make sure he grows up right." She said crying a bit. Ryo smiled, Yueh smiled too.  
  
The dragon put Chi Ryu on her back, and began to flap her wings vigorously. Dust flew, and the trio was thrown backwards, they landed near some trees with a thud(!!). As she( the dragon) began to take into the air, dozens of ropes suddenly came out of nowhere, and entwined themselves around the dragons neck. She roared, Chi Ryu immediately jumped off, and landed on the ground, whimpering. " HEY!!!!" Pei screeched, as she ran to Chi Ryu's side and watched helplessly as the dragon was brought to the ground.  
  
Yueh and Ryo rushed to the dragon, and tried to loosen the ropes, when a rope grabbed Ryo, and tied itself around him like a snake. " What the- ??!?!" he exclaimed, as he fell backwards. Yueh was taken by surprise, and tried to undo Ryo's ropes. " Who could be doing this?!?!" Pei demanded as she stared and comforted Chi Ryu. " Why, I did dear." Came a sinister sneer.  
  
Pei whipped around, and came face-to-face with a scarred smirking face. " Boo." The man whispered coolly. Pei yelped and jumped backwards. " Who the heck are you?!?!" she demanded as she hid Chi Ryu. The man smiled at her, and stroked her face. " Lovely." he muttered. Pei slapped his hand. " Hands off, fresh!!!!!" she cried angrily. Ryo and Yueh could only stare. " Feisty too.." He added as he rubbed his sore hand. He turned to Ryo and Yueh. " You picked a good one little brother." He hissed.  
  
" Who are you talking to buster??!?!" Pei demanded. The man turned to Pei, " why, Yueh of course. He IS my little brother." He replied. Pei stared at him in shock. " Liar!!! You don't even know him!!!!!" she screamed. Chi Ryu jumped out her grasp, and ran to his mother who had just collapsed. The man shrugged. " Fine. Ask him yourself." Pei glared at him, then at Yueh. " Is this true??" she asked.  
  
Yueh let go of the ropes of Ryo, lowered his head, and nodded sadly. Pei was flabbergasted. The man could only smirk, and snapped his fingers. Several cloaked men came out of the forest, and tied up Pei, tightened Ryo's ropes, and tied them to a tree. Pei was too shocked to react. Yueh jumped forward and grabbed the scarred man's shoulder. " Mao, don't hurt them." He said crossly. Mao looked at Yueh, smiling. " Why?? You don't want me to hurt your girl and her prude bro??" he sneered.  
  
Yueh glared at him. " Yueh??? Please, tell me, the truth." Pei said quietly from her prison. She was looking at Yueh, Mao, and the men who were seated around the two. Yueh bit his lower lip, and Mao grinned evilly. " Sweetheart, allow me." He cleared his throat.  
  
" You killed someone very important to me, or rather, us. My father. My mom was thrown into depression, and I became the family breadwinner, for three years, I took on various jobs, from assisting farmers, to selling fruits. I took on every job imaginable just to put food on our table. I was only 12 back then. One day, my mother met a rich merchant, and they married. I thought I would never have to suffer again. Then, a year later, my little half-brother was born." He was looking at Yueh, who was hiding his face. " We were happy. Until my mother suffered from an incurable disease. She died four months later. Now this drove my new father into depression. He soon became a maniac, and he threatened to kill me and Yueh. We fled his house, and we were forced to become street urchins. Yueh had suffered so much as a baby. Eating leftover scraps, wearing nothing but rags, sleeping on cold streets.." Mao began to hiss, in anger and contempt. " We had to steal for a living. And, I swore that I would take revenge on the one person that made my little brother's life a living inferno." He then walked over to Pei and Ryo. " Your mother." He hissed.  
  
Pei and Ryo could only stare at him as he loomed over them. " My mother??!?! She wouldn't kill someone!!! Anyone!!! The only person she.." Ryo bit his lower lip, and sighed heavily. " Pei. Mom did. She killed.. Shan Yu." He lowered his head, and closed his eyes.  
  
Pei did the same, and began to cry. She looked at Yueh. " I'm.sorry.." she said quietly. Mao growled. He motioned to the men, and they chopped down the tree. " What are you doing??!?!" Ryo demanded. Mao grinned at him. " Setting you afloat."  
  
" What do we need the dragons for??" Yueh asked as he approached Mao. " Well, we destroy China and conquer it, with the use of the dragons." He said casually. " Now, flush those two down the river. I heard there are going to be some rough rapids down the river." He ordered. The men nodded, and threw the log down the river, the one with Pei and Ryo.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Geez, what'll happen next???  
  
*~*~*~*~* 


	6. The end of friendship?

The end of friendship??  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, the names sound Japanese because I am exposed to Japanese culture, not Chinese. Despite my Chinese heritage. XP Once again, I need new reviewers if I'm gonna continue.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" We are gonna die." Ryo muttered as the log he and sister were on, were swept away by the strong river current. Mao and his troops watched the sight with glee. " Now that they're gone, let's go to the celebration." Mao barked as he motioned to his troops. Several of them nodded, and pulled the black dragon's binds ruthlessly, causing some blood to flow. She flinched, but didn't resist, since the binds were seemingly garroting her. She followed them.  
  
" Coming Yueh??" Mao said turning to his brother. Yueh shook his head. " Nah. I'll stay here, I'll find their bodies soon. I wanna show the mangled mess to you later." He replied. Mao nodded. " We'll pick you up later." He said. And with that, Yueh watched them quickly move into the bamboo forest, and towards the city. He watched them drag the black dragon, and Chi Ryu away. Chi Ryu struggled with his binds, and slipped away, unnoticed by the men. And slipped behind some rocks.  
  
Yueh waited for the men to disappear, along with his half-brother, then he whistled a high-pitched whistle. Chi Ryu immediately jumped out from behind the rocks.He bounded towards Yueh, who picked him up. " C'mon!! We gotta catch them before it's too late!" he exclaimed as he ran down the river, Chi Ryu flying right beside him.  
  
*~*~Imperial Palace*~*~  
  
Lin Lei watched along side her uncle lazily. She yawned loudly as a dashing and charming nobleman approached her. The man had long blonde hair fashioned into a pony tail, a red jacket decorated with rubies covered his slim body, and he carried himself with grace and poise along with the sword he had hanging around his waist. Many concubines began to swoon over him, but he took no notice of them. He was eyeing Lin Lei with interest that was flaming in his green eyes.  
  
" Ah, good afternoon, Madam Lin Lei." He said smoothly as he kissed Lin Lei's outstretched hand. Lin Lei rolled her eyes, while the concubines watched her jealously. " Good afternoon, Jacques." She said as she retracted her hand before Jacques could land another kiss. The emperor chuckled. " Mon Dieu, mon cheri, you look so, how do you say?? Lovely like the finest diamond." Jacques added as he slipped his arm on Lin Lei's shoulder.  
  
She smiled at him, then brushed it right off. " Thank you." She said coldly. Jacques smiled at her. " Why is he here???" Lin Lei asked as she looked at her uncle. " Why, he's going to be your new husband." The emperor replied. Lin Lei groaned.  
  
*~*~Bamboo forest*~*~  
  
The rapids grew stronger, and faster. They whipped harshly against the shore, and killed any unfortunate animal dumb enough to slip in. Somewhere in the danger, a log with two young Chinese people was thrown back and forth, side to side like washrags by the cruel river.  
  
" I never should have trusted that guy." Pei muttered guiltily, as she continued contemplating on the fact that because of her, China was in danger and they were about to die. " It's all my fault that this happened." She added as she lowered her head and began to cry again. Ryo frowned a bit and said: " Pei, it isn't your fault. I also trusted that guy, but you can't blame yourself. Do that and you'll accomplish nothing." water sprayed his face as he finished, and he sputtered loudly. Pei ignored him, and looked ahead, ignoring, also, the water spraying her face, and the twigs in her hair,  
  
Her eyes widened, and she screamed. " What?!?" Ryo asked, surprised. " Waterfall??" Pei screamed: " YESS!!!" " Big??" " YES!!!!!" " tall and long??" " YESS!!!" " We're about to go over it??" " YESS!!!!"  
  
Pei began to panic as Ryo quickly and frantically thought of a way out of there. " Anything yet??!?!" Pei screeched. Ryo shook his head. " Nada. Zip. Zilch." He replied in a doomed tone. They both screamed as they edged closer and closer to the waterfall, when...  
  
They stopped suddenly. Pei opened her closed eyes, and was staring right into a net. A net that just saved their lives. " You okay?!?!" came a familiar voice from the shore. Pei blinked, and looked to her left.  
  
She saw Ray, grasping the other end of the net, looking slightly worried. " You guys okay?!?" he repeated. " Yeah, just get us outta here!!!!" she shrieked. Ryo nodded in agreement. Ray nodded, he tied the end of the ropes unto a tree trunk, and dove into the rushing water, and quickly untied Ryo and Pei's ropes. They scrambled to the land, and watched in awe, as the log they were tied to, fell off the waterfall edge along with the already wrecked net.  
  
They heard a thud down below, and Ryo and Pei sighed in relief, as they thanked God that it wasn't them that made that sound. Soaking wet, Ryo smiled and prayed and thanked Pan Gu for their luck. Pei, also soaking wet, stared at Ray, who was as wet as them. " How did you know we were here??" she asked. Ray actually smiled with a wicked twinkle, " Yueh." " YUEH?!?!" Ryo and Pei asked shocked.  
  
*~*~ Back at the imperial palace*~*~  
  
Lin Lei was sitting and grumbling like an old man in her room. Her maidservant, Maia, combed her long silky hair. They were getting ready for the announcement of the engagement. " Mistress Lin Lei, you are so lucky to have Jacques as a husband!!" Maia squealed excitedly. Lin Lei looked at her as if she was a one-eyed green tiger. " LUCKY?!?!" Lin Lei exclaimed as she flung her arms.  
  
Maia nodded as she continued grooming Lin Lei. " He's very handsome, rich, and charming." " Maia-han, he's a windbag." Lin Lei muttered gravely. " Aside from that, he's selfish and brags about his riches and triumphs." She added as she sighed.  
  
A knock came from her bedroom door. Maia stopped brushing as Lin Lei stood up and crossed the room. She opened the door, and saw before her a servant clutching bouquets of roses, orchids, and peach blossoms. " From Sir Jacques to you." He said, handing Lin Lei the assortment. She slammed the door in his face and threw the bouquets to Maia. " Throw it in with the other gifts." She ordered. Maia nodded, and threw the bouquets on top of a pile of expensive clothes, jewelries, chocolates and other exquisite gifts.  
  
" Don't you like them??" Maia asked. Lin lei shook her head. " Not a bit." She said quietly. Maia put her hand to her chin, and a sly smile crossed her face. " It think, I know why you're so cold to him." She said grinning. Lin Lei replied: " Really now??" she sat down. " you've got someone else in mind, haven't you??" Maia said slyly. " Continue brushing." Lin Lei said ignoring Maia's previous statement.  
  
" So, who's the man??" Maia demanded as she sat next to Lin Lei. " I swear I won't tell a soul." Lin Lei looked at her best friend's trusting face and sighed. " The man I like is the one who saved me before." She replied blushing slightly. Maia smiled. " You mean the blonde one??" she asked. Lin Lei nodded. " The blonde hunka-burnin'-love with those eyes..and that face..and..that courage..." Lin Lei whispered, as if in a trance. Maia smiled.  
  
*~*~Bamboo forest*~*~  
  
" That backstabbing snake in the grass??? What does he-?!?!?" Ryo exclaimed. Pei stammered: " W-w-w-w-wha-wha-wha."Ray held out his hand, to silence them. " Hold it kiddos." He said, sounding like an adult. " Kiddos?!?" Pei demanded, forgetting the fact that Yueh somehow saved them. Ray nodded. " Ryo is 23, I'm 26." Pei stared at him weirdly. " So, how are you going to marry Lin Lei??" BOINK!!!!!!! Ray hit Pei hard on the head as she said this.  
  
Ryo sighed, and he squeezed his clothes to let out the moisture. He looked at Ray. " Like we were saying. How did you know we were here?? And what's the connection with the turncoat Yueh??" he asked. " Yeah." Pei muttered as she rubbed her sore head. Ray smiled.  
  
" Yueh knew of his brother's plan, and he told me to prepare this." Ray replied as he also dried his clothes. " Well, if he knew, why bother with the trouble??" Ryo asked as he dried his hair now. Ray sighed. Then, he looked at Pei, who was drying her dress. " Mao knew about Chi Ryu, and the frisson between you and Yueh." Ray said solemnly. " He got the impression that you two, were, you know." Pei blushed, and Ryo grinned.  
  
" Well, he told Yueh about the plan, to lure you two out with the dragon, since he knew that Chi Ryu was the son of a powerful and almighty dragon." " AND?!?" Ryo and Pei demanded at the same time. Ray sighed. " Yueh resisted, but, Mao threatened to hurt you, Pei." Pei was thrown back in surprise. " ME?!?" she asked.  
  
Ray nodded. " He was forced to go through with the plan. But, that night, he told me the plan, and about to make the net. So, he saved you." He replied. Ryo could only stare. " That the truth??" he asked looking at Ray. Ray nodded.  
  
" So.." Pei muttered, she collapsed into Ryo's arms. He and Ray stared at her, as she looked at the sky with wide eyes. " He..loves me???" she said, turning to Ray. Ray nodded. " True as the sky is up high and blue." Pei smiled. Ryo did to. " He didn't betray us, he saved our lives." Ryo said. " I just said that." Ray muttered.  
  
Suddenly, Chi Ryu came bounding out of some bamboo shoots, and fell into Pei's open arms, exhausted. " Kuuu." he moaned as he snuggled closer to Pei. " CHI RYU!!!!!" Pei exclaimed as she hugged Chi Ryu. " How did you find us buddy??" Ryo said.  
  
Yueh suddenly also came out of the green, he brushed some dirt of his clothes. " Yueh." Ray muttered as he stared at his friend. He held a thumbs up. " Mission accomplished pal." He said grinning. Yueh smiled, and stared at the brother and sister who were staring back at him. Yueh was blushing. " Sorry to.you know.bring you the trouble." He muttered. " No prob. We know what you did anyway." Ryo replied.  
  
Pei felt tears coming back, and she exclaimed letting Chi Ryu go for a while: " GROUP HUG PEOPLE!!!!" Ryo, Yueh and even Ray joined in, as they hugged each other. A few moments passed, and Yueh was the first to let go. " Guys, c'mon, we gotta save China." He said seriously.  
  
Ryo nodded. " Yeah, but, how??" Ray shrugged. Pei sighed. " This is hopeless, we are helpless to save China." She muttered. Everyone agreed, and fell to the ground with groans, the had no way the could save China. They didn't even know how they were going to get there in time. Even if they could have a way to save China, they had no way of transportation that could get them there in time. Mao had won, China was doomed.  
  
Suddenly, a strong wind began to blow, and it wasn't from Chi Ryu's mom.  
  
" The monsoon!! It's about to start!!!" Ryo exclaimed. Yueh stood up, " Yeah!!" he agreed." STUPID WIND!!" Ray growled. Chi Ryu hid under Ray, scared of the fierce wind. Pei ignored the wind, and stared at Yueh and Ray's long coats, billowing in the wind. She was in a trance, and a great idea had just struck. " Guys..." she muttered as she began to brighten up.  
  
The three men looked at her. " I've got an idea." she said grinning. She instantly stood up and rushed to Ryo. " RYO!! The closest way to the imperial city is over the waterfall, right??" she asked quickly. Ryo nodded, staring at his little sister. " Yeah, but that's a 700 foot drop. You'd die when you reach the bottom."  
  
Pei grinned. " Not today. We're gonna go over the waterfall, to save China." " WHAT?!?!" exclaimed the three. " Crazy woman," Ray muttered. " We WILL." Pei said determinedly. " All we need, is some rope, lots of bamboo, and your coats." She said turning sharply to Yueh and Ray. Yueh and ray looked at each other, then at her. " Pardon??" they muttered in chorus. Pei winked at them. " Trust me on this."  
  
*~*~Later*~*~  
  
" Is this gonna work??" Ray muttered as he tightened the ropes binding his and Yueh's jackets together. " I doubt it is." He added nervously. " Oh, lighten up Ray, with those winds, it'll blow us right to Mongolia." Yueh said as he seated himself next to Ryo, on their raft made of a lot of bamboo and rope. Ryo was furiously pushing the beads of his abacus up and down. " The chances of us actually sailing off the waterfall into safety are a thousand to one."  
  
" Then, let's take that chance." Pei said as she clutched Chi Ryu tightly. The winds then grew stronger. " Everybody ready?" she asked turning to her friends. " Ready." Yueh said. " Uh, yeah, ready." Ryo replied still occupied with the abacus. " Whatever." Ray muttered, unsure.  
  
" Alright." Pei said, looking forward. " Let's go!!!!" she ordered loudly. Ray sighed, and nodded. He let the 'sail' go, and the winds took them away.  
  
They were gliding a few centimeters off the ground, and were nearing the edge of the waterfall. " Get ready!!!" Pei said bravely, Chi Ryu chirped, smiling. Yueh nodded, Ryo said a little prayer, and Ray was writing a will on a leaf with a feather and ink.  
  
The raft suddenly went off the edge. Then plummeted to the ground below.  
  
The four of them screamed as the fell. " Told ya so!!" Ryo exclaimed. " Shaddup!!!" Pei hissed. Chi Ryu jumped out her arms, grabbed the sail, and desperately tried to lift the raft, his efforts were in vain. " Guys!! STOPPIT!!! We're about to die!!! Look!!!" Ray exclaimed as he pointed below. They all looked down, and saw jagged rocks at the bottom. They all screamed.  
  
They continued screaming, as the neared the rocks closer and closer, when.. the wind became active once more, and blew itself into the sail, causing them to float an inch from the rocks, safe. They collapsed and breathed heavy sighs of relief. Chi Ryu fell into Pei's arms, exhausted from his efforts. " Kuuu.." he moaned.  
  
" We are alive.." Yueh muttered smiling. " And well." Ray added. The wind then blew them safely off the rocks, and into the stream. They then began to glide along the river peacefully and gracefully. Pei smiled. " We made it.." she whispered. She then stood up, and looked ahead, a tiny view of the imperial palace is what she saw. And she smiled determinedly.  
  
" Guys, let's go save China!!!!!!" she said, courageously. The others smiled too, and joined her, saying: " YAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nahaaahh...cliffhanger. To keep ya on the edge of your seats.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	7. A new ally

A new ally  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once again, I'll need some new reviewers if I'm gonna continue  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lin Lei kept on thinking about her blonde rescuer, as she entered the marble hall. As she entered, a white cloth suddenly fell over her face. " HEY!!!!" she exclaimed as she batted it away. " OH!!! Sorry Lin Lei!!!" came a voice from above her. She looked up, and saw two servants arranging and draping white cloth over the entrance to the hall. " What is this?!?!" she demanded loudly.  
  
Suddenly, a man dressed in red came up to her and asked: " Excuse me, but do you prefer carnations or orchids?? Pink or peach???" Lin Lei stared at him. " WHAT??" she growled. The man sighed. " Pink or peach?? Do you prefer pink or peach for the curtains and table clothes??" he said. As Lin Lei was about to answer him, two servants came barging in, carrying loads of flowers. She stared at them, and saw even more servants draping and arranging curtains, fixing flowers, and adding all sorts of decorations.  
  
" What are you doing??!?!?!" Lin Lei yelled loudly. Everyone stopped, and stared at her. Suddenly her uncle came from his throne room, talking to Chi Fu. " Uncle, what is happening??" Lin Lei said as she ran over to him. He looked at her, then dismissed Chi Fu. He chuckled. " Why, Lin Lei. Don't you know?? You're getting married to Jacques."  
  
" WHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTT?!?!?!??!??!??!??!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
*~*~ Forest near palace*~*~  
  
" Did you hear that??" Pei asked as she dipped her feet in the water. " Sounded like Lin Lei." Ray nodded. " Nah, it's probably a bird, or something." Ryo said as he returned to Yueh and Ray their coats. " Let's get moving." He ordered. The other three nodded.  
  
*~*~Mulan residence*~*~  
  
Shang paced back and forth in front of their house, decked out in his general uniform. " Where're those kids??" he muttered angrily. He had waited for them for 30 minutes, and they still hadn't arrived. " Are they hurt?? Is Pei in trouble , again?? I told Ryo to look after her. Where is that son of mine??" he mumbled as he paced faster from anxiety and impatience.  
  
" Dear, you worry too much, they'll be fine." Mulan reassured as she came out, in emerald green robes, adjusting her dangling pearl earrings. " C'mon General, lighten up. Ryo is responsible. I'm sure they just had a delay of some sort." She added.  
  
Shang stopped pacing, took a deep breath, and smiled. " I guess you're right, he wasn't chosen as captain for nothing." Mulan smiled, and nodded. " Let's go in, your mother is waiting for you. If we do leave early, for Lin Lei's surprise wedding, we can just leave the kids a note." She said as she entered the house once more. " Right." Shang muttered as he followed.  
  
*~*~ Imperial Palace*~*~  
  
Lin Lei grumbled and growled as she showed her uncle the wedding dress Jacques had given her for their wedding. It was pure white, a long dress. It was cut off at the top, so the shoulders and collarbone could be seen. On the bottom, it was ruffled elegantly, and was decorated with pearls and tiny gems. She was also wearing long, satin gloves, and diamond earrings.  
  
" Ma petit, you look so lovely." Jacques said proudly. Lin Lei stuck out her tongue at him, he took no notice. The emperor nodded. " Lin Lei, you look so lovely and beautiful, just like your mother." Lin Lei smiled slightly. " Thanks." She mumbled.  
  
Jacques then stood up, and attempted to kiss her. " What're you doing??" she growled. " Ah, mon cheri, I just want to kees you on ze lips to prove my love for you." He replied smoothly. Lin Lei pushed him off. " Jackie, save it for the marriage." She hissed, and she stormed off into her room.  
  
*~*~ Forest*~*~  
  
" So, what's the plan Mao??" one cloaked man asked as he looked at his young leader. Mao just stared determinedly at the palace before them.  
  
" Hang, give the men their disguises, we us the dragon later." He barked. The cloaked man nodded.  
  
*~*~ Another forest*~*~  
  
Pei carried Chi Ryu as they walked towards the village near the palace. She was walking ahead while Ray, Yueh and Ryo followed behind. " This forest gives me the creeps." Ryo muttered as he shivered. " I feel bad karma here." He added. " Who can blame ya??" Ray said. Indeed, the forest was scary. It had huge trees looming over them, and trunk holes that looked like eyes. It was also dark, cold, and reeked of pond scum.  
  
" I feel sorry for anyone who had to LIVE here." Yueh said as he jumped over a log. " Well, who would want to live here??" Pei asked, shivering. " A ghost, maybe." Ray said as he helped Ryo over some rocks. " Ghosts???" Yueh squeaked. Pei sighed. " Ray-han, there are no such things as-WHOAH!!!" she was cut off, as she was flung into the air, and was haning upside down from a rope tied to a tree branch.  
  
Ray walked over to her. " Okay??" " Don't you say anything, buster." Ray nodded. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice from the thick foliage. " Hey!! I think we got something!!!" the voice said merrily.  
  
Ray, Ryo and Yueh went into their fighting stances. " Who goes there??" Yueh barked. " Yueh?? That you??" came a feminine voice. " Tsi Xiang??" Yueh asked in surprise. A pink dragon with a red mane suddenly jumped out of the green. " Master Yueh!!!" she squealed in happiness as she rushed to Yueh, and jumped in his arms. " I never thought I would see you again!!!" she exclaimed. Yueh nodded. " Me too." He said, hugging Tsi Xiang.  
  
Ryo and Ray breathed sighs of relief, and relaxed. " If Tsi Xiang's there, Mushu must be there too!!" Pei exclaimed. And with her command, Mushu came out of the green. " Tadahhh!!!!" he said. " Mushy!! Glad to see ya!! Now get me outta here!!!" Pei said as she frantically waved her hands. Mushu nodded, and slinked up the tree, untied the ropes, and Pei fell into Ryo's arms.  
  
" Okay, sis??" he asked, concerned. Pei nodded. " Where have you guys been??" she asked looking at Mushu then Tsi Xiang. " I thought you eloped." Mushu replied: " We did, we went all over China, then came back." " We missed you guys." Tsi Xiang added.  
  
" Well, you didn't have to set that trap!" Pei muttered pouting. " Wasn't us." Tsi Xiang said. " Then who made it??" Ray demanded, studying it. " I did." Came a fierce voice.  
  
Ray and Ryo went back to their fighting stances, as a shadow came down one of the spooky trees. " Cool it people, I come in peace." The shadow said as it stood in the sunlight. Ray and Ryo stopped their stances, and stared at the new face.  
  
It was a young man. Indeed, a Chinese one, but, he looked like a pirate. He had short, brown hair, an eye patch, and lots of earrings on both ears, and even on his left eyebrow. He was clad in army-type pants, boots, and a vest, he was bear-chested. He was also good-looking. " Kun Li's mah name, pillaging, stealing, haggling and swashbuckling is mah game. Good day mates!!" he said cheerfully.  
  
The four kids could only stare.  
  
" You foreign?? You look Chinese, but you have an accent." Ray mumbled. Pei nudged his ribs. " What?!?!" he hissed at her. " Show some respect!!!" Pei hissed. " Look who's talking, you asked that when you saw me!!!!" he hissed back. Pei stuck out her tongue at him. Kun Li chuckled.  
  
" Well, yeah, I'm foreign. But me dad's Chinese and me mum's Australian, but I was born and raised 'ere." " Oh." " He saved us from trouble." Tsi Xiang whispered to Yueh. " You saved them??" Yueh asked in surprise.  
  
Kun Li nodded. " No biggie, I save someone almost everyday. But I keep low, I hate getting publicity, you got that mates??" Yueh and Ryo nodded, and Pei giggled while cuddling Chi Ryu, who had fallen asleep. " He's an interesting character." She said. " Ah.I don't trust him." Ray whispered.  
  
Kun Li eyed Ray, and smiled. " Don't worry sweetie, most girls have to take a long time to get used me." He said as he edged closer to Ray, who was glaring at him with steely eyes. " Excuse me?!?!" he shot. Kun Li chuckled. " You're a pretty amazing booty, and I ain't just talking about your.." Ray growled at him. " I'm a guy buster, and don't you forget it."  
  
Kun Li raised his hands in peace. " Whatever, got it." " So, what brings you here??" Yueh asked politely as he stroked Tsi Xiang. " Well, I'm a wanderer, I'm jus' lookin' for an adventure. My dream is to go on the greatest one yet matey." Kun Lie replied stretching himself.  
  
Pei got an idea. " Mr. Kun Li.." She began. " Jus' call me Kun Li swee'heart. Don't wanna feel old." Kun Li interjected. " Kun Li." Pei said correcting herself. " Wanna have a really great adventure??" she said.  
  
Kun Li nodded. " But how can a l'il nipper like you give me an adventure??" he asked, still eyeing Ray. Ray glared at him. Pei smiled at this. " You can help us save China." She said.  
  
Kun Li raised an eyebrow. He shrugged. " Save China??" he said thoughtfully. " Well, sure, I go' nothin' else to do anyway. Sure, I can 'elp you." He said grinning. Ray groaned.  
  
" Why him??" Ryo hissed. " He's good, plus, he's a swashbuckler, you know how good those guys are." Pei whispered. Ryo sighed, and nodded. " Well, looks like, our chances of saving China, are ten to one." " Is that good??" Pei asked. Ryo smiled.  
  
" Yeah, guess so."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Note: I got the idea for Kun Li from a Vandread episode.  
  
Another note: I might not be able to write something yet, since school is nearing, it'll keep me busy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	8. Saving China

Saving China  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks Lynn for constantly reviewing my story!!! The whole gang thanks you!!  
  
Pei, Ryo, Yueh, Ray, Lin Lei & Kun Li: Thank you!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Maia began to comb Lin Lei's hair to make it extra soft and shiny for the wedding. Maia was excited, Lin Lei wasn't. " Aww, don't feel bad Lin Lei." Maia cooed. Lin Lei glared at Maia, who turned away and whistled. " I don't even like that creep!!" Lin Lei exclaimed as she fell back down her bed. " He's a gasbag."  
  
" Well, he is cute." Maia whispered shyly. " That's the only good thing about him. But he's mostly 50% windbag and 45% idiot.." Lin Lei muttered. " And the other 5%??" Maia asked. " Uhm,. still thinking." Lin Lei replied.  
  
Maia frowned slightly. " Well, don't you at least have ONE nice thing to say to him??" she asked. Lin Lei sat up and nodded. " Three things." " What??" " 'Dum Gai' ' Chin Tu Fat' and ' Yu So Dum'." Maia giggled. " They may not exactly be nice, but they are funny." Lin Lei smirked.  
  
*~*~ Forest near palace*~*~  
  
Five pairs of eyes watched carefully, from some bushes, as flowers and confetti and other decorations were being set up for Lin Lei's wedding. One of the pairs, glaring and fierce. "Jealous??" Pei teased as she popped from the bush, covered in twigs and still hugging Chi Ryu. Yueh and Ryo popped up right after her, snickering. Ray glared at them, then followed. " Oh, suck it. Just tell us the plan point dexter." He muttered as he watched guest after guest arrive at the gate and enter the palace.  
  
Ryo nodded. " You guys know it already, just be sure you remember it." He said seriously. Everyone nodded. " And the pairings??" Pei quipped. Ryo cleared his throat. " I go with Chi Ryu." Chi Ryu smiled, and jumped into Ryo's arms. " Pei, you go with Yueh." Pei smiled widely and blushed. Ryo then turned to Ray, and the remaining pair of eyes in the bush. " Ray, you go with Kun Li." Ray groaned. " How come I have to get stuck with the freaky pirate??" he complained.  
  
Kun Li immediately popped up, and wrapped his arms around Ray. " Aw, c'mon. I like girls.." " I. Am. Not. A. Girl." Ray growled, sounding like a lion in heat. Kun Li nodded. " In dresses." Ray clenched his fists. " For the last time King Kong Li. This isn't a dress, it's a coat." He muttered, shaking. Pei slowly backed away, while Yueh and Ryo moved closer to Ray. Kun Li shrugged.  
  
He then turned around. " Coats, dresses, doesn't matter. Anything looks good on a blonde beauty." He said, grinning wickedly. Yueh and Ryo restrained Ray from pouncing on Kun Li and tearing him to shreds. " Just one bruise!!!" Ray growled. " No!!!" Yueh and Ryo replied at the same time. " Then, at least one cut!!!" Ray begged.  
  
Kun Li whipped around. He kissed two of his fingers, and placed them on Ray's cheeks. " Do whatever you want, just don't break my heart." He teased winking. Ray almost went insane, and Ryo and Yueh strengthened their grips. " Uh. guys??" Pei muttered suddenly. " What??" demanded all four boys. " The gang's all here." She replied pointing to the palace gate.  
  
The four boys scooted over to Pei and watched the gate along with her. They watched carefully, as dozens of chef arrived at the gate, each carrying a plate of food. Kun Lin sniffed the air. " Yum!!" he exclaimed as he crawled towards the men. Yueh and Ray immediately pulled Kun Li back into their hiding place.  
  
" What do you think you're doing?!?!" Ray demanded as he glared at Kun Li. " Uh.getting lunch?? I haven't had a decent meal in a week!! I've been living off lizards and small birds." he replied. " Ewww.." Pei muttered, disgusted.Ray sighed. " That's the enemy!!" he hissed as he pointed at the chefs. Kun Li looked at them. " Guys from a restaurant??" Kun Li asked. Ray slapped his face and sighed. Yueh clasped his hands over Kun Li, " Kun Li. That's the enemy. They're in disguises." Kun Li nodded. " For enemies, they're good cooks, matey." He commented smacking his lips.  
  
Ray sighed. " Forget it. You got the ammunition??" he asked looking at Kun Li. Kun Li nodded and brought out a large sack. " Ready." " Then it's go time." Ryo said. " Everyone, go!!" he said loudly, and everyone went their ways. " Wait!! What about us??" Mushu asked as he popped from behind a rock. " Look for Chi Ryu's mother, and try to set her free!!" Ryo instructed. Mushu nodded, and he and Tsi Xiang scooted off.  
  
*~*~ Palace gate*~*~  
  
" You're the caterers??" the guard asked staring at the rough-looking crew. Their leader, a scarred man, nodded. " We are the finest in all of China." He said, rather proudly. " What's the restaurants name again??" the guard asked, still staring. " Qu-dong. Why??" the scar-face demanded loudly. " Never heard of it." The guard said.  
  
" Then, at least try this, mabo tofu." Scar-face said, as he shoved a lot of little white cubes into the guards mouth. " Wha-?!?!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, and fell over. Apparently, something in the tofu knocked him out cold, literally.  
  
" Perfect." Scar-face said as he took off the clothes. He was revealed to be none other than Mao, and his comrades followed him, taking off their costumes. " That sleeping potion you made, Cho, was bloody brilliant." Mao said. His comrade smirked. " No prob boss." He replied.  
  
" Right." Mao said, as he began to enter the gates..before a papaya collided with the back of his head. His comrades gasped. " Who did that?!?!?" Mao growled as he rubbed his sore head. There, floating a few feet away from him, was a mischievous-looking Chi Ryu who was also holding tomato. He blew a raspberry at Mao, and threw the tomato smack dab in his face.  
  
" Get him!!!!" Mao yelled. Four of his men nodded, and rushed to Chi Ryu to beat him up. Chi Ryu blew another raspberry at them, and flew to the palace. The palace gates then suddenly closed themselves shut. " Damn!!!!" Mao exclaimed as he pounded the gates with his fists. " Those kids.."  
  
*~*~ Inside palace*~*~  
  
Ray and Kun Li munched quickly on some bananas and threw them on the grounds. " I think that should be enough." Kun Li said as he placed both his hands on his hips. Ray nodded, and stared at the mess of banana peels scattered all over the grounds. Pei suddenly appeared beside them, being lifted by Chi Ryu. " Where're the others??" she asked as she got on the ground. " Inside, get to your stations." Ray replied. Pei nodded, grabbed Chi Ryu, and went inside the palace.  
  
Kun Li stared at the gate, he heard Mao yelling, and obviously his men were slamming their bodies against the gate, hoping to open it. " Should we let 'em in swee'heart??" Kun Li asked turning to Ray. " Yes, and don't call me sweetheart."  
  
Kun Li nodded. He then tiptoed over each banana peel, and reached the gate. " Phew. Glad I didn't fall on me bum." He said, as he put his ear near the gate, and listened. " Alright men!!!" he heard Mao yell. " One more time, and this time, put your backs into it!!!! 1!!! 2!!!!" Kun Li grinned, and he opened the gate.  
  
" 3!!!!" And Kun Lie watched as seven or so men zipped by him. The entered the grounds, then stepped on the banana peels. " Whoah!!!" each of them exclaimed as they began to slip, tried to keep their balance, and fell on their backs or butts. Kun Li snickered, as he crossed over the banana peels and to Ray's side. " You know what they say Ray, the uglier and meaner they are.." " The harder they fall." Ray finished smiling at their accomplishment. " Uh-oh." He muttered as Mao's men picked up their fallen teammates, and swept the peels out of the way.  
  
" Better get in, let's leave the rest to Pei." Kun Li said. He grabbed Ray's hand, and they quickly ran up the stairs. A minute later, the reached the top of the stairs, and entered. They ran inside, ignoring the fancy decorations around them, and saw Pei. " I'll take care of things!" she said bravely. " Right." Ray said, and he continued running.  
  
" Let's stop that wedding!!" Kun Li said, as he once again grabbed Ray's wrist and ran to the banquet hall. Pei smiled as she heard that.  
  
She then heard the shouts and yells of the enemy as they climbed the stairs and began to enter the palace. " Yipah. Ready Chi Ryu??" she asked as she looked at him. He smiled at her, and nodded. " Yeah! Let's kick some butt and take names!' she exclaimed, feeling like a real imperial soldier.  
  
She hid in a hall, and watched from the corner of her eye, the enemy. She saw them enter, destroy the decorations, and look for the banquet hall. " Ready. On the count of three." she muttered as she grabbed Chi Ryu by the tail. " One.two." she counted, before a snarling knife wielding cloaked man jumped before her.  
  
She screamed. " THREE!!!! EAT DRAGON!!!" she yelled as she pushed Chi Ryu's tail up, and watched as flames came out of his " you know". She watched, in relief, as the man ran away, and into his other comrades, screaming. Eventually, they too caught fire.  
  
" Alright!! Hot stuff!!!" she said, as she blew away the smoke from Chi Ryu's " you know". " It's up to you now, big bro." She whispered, saluting.  
  
*~*~ Banquet hall*~*~  
  
" Alright, remember Lin Lei smile!" Maia instructed as she fixed her wedding dress, for the umpteenth time. " Like this??" Lin Lei asked, as she made a smile that looked as if she was trying to suppress a laugh. Maia giggled. " Whatever, just try to look your best." She said. Then, they both heard the wedding music. " You're on!!" she exclaimed, as she pushed Lin Lei to the aisle. " Don't forget these!" she added, throwing large bouquet of flowers to Lin Lei. " Thanks." She muttered staring at them.  
  
She then took a deep breath, and began to march down the red velvet aisle before her. She was nervous as she walked, because hundreds of eyes were watching her. Among them, Mulan, Shang, and her uncle, the emperor. " Where are those kids?!?!" Shang hissed nervously. Mulan sighed. " Shang, don't worry. I'm sure that they'll make it. Just concentrate on the wedding." She whispered back. Shang nodded.  
  
Lin Lei walked, keeping her chin in the air, she didn't want to see the people staring at her like she was an expensive, porcelain doll. She grimaced, as she saw Jacques at the end of the aisle, in a red tuxedo, making himself look pretty. " What a ham." She muttered, as she neared the end of the aisle.  
  
She climbed the stage, and stood before Jacques, trying not to insult him in front of everyone. She didn't look at his face, instead at the old priest who was adjusting his glasses, and straightening his robes.  
  
He then grabbed a big, musty old book, opened it. He cleared his throat: " We are here today to." He was cut off by Lin Lei, rudely saying: " Just get to the point old man." Jacques was grinning. " Ah, ma petit, excited for that kiss??" he said slyly. Lin Lei rolled her eyes.  
  
*~*~ Outside banquet hall*~*~  
  
Ray and Kun Li watched carefully the wedding. Their attention was focused on Jacques and Lin Lei. " That creep! He doesn't deserve her!" Ray muttered fiercely, clenching his fists. Kun Li smirked at these words. " Why mate?? You're thinkin' more in the line of someone like you??" he said. Ray glared at him. " Well.."  
  
Kun Li dragged him to the side of the door, and nudged him. " C'mon. Say it! You like her!" he teased, as he nudged harder. Ray blushed. " Yeah, guess I do." He replied in a murmur. Kun Li smiled triumphantly. " Then, stop that wedding!" he said. " Not yet." Ray said.  
  
Kun Li looked at him. " Why??" he asked. " I wanna enter in style." Ray replied, fixing his coat. " I'll wait for the ' whosoever whatever, union thingy'." " Oh." Kun Li replied, grinning ear to ear. " Then pay attention!" he added, as he continued to listen.  
  
They waited for several minutes, when the priest suddenly said quit loudly: " Whosoever objects to this union, speak now, or forever hold your peace." " Go!!!" Kun Li urged, pushing Ray. " Yah!" Ray said, as he ran into the banquet hall screaming: " Your honor, I object!!!"  
  
Everyone gasped, and turned around to see Ray, with flaming determination in his eyes, run to the stage and stand proudly between Jacques and Lin Lei. Jacques was looking at him with a weird expression. " Pardon??" he muttered. " I object." Ray repeated firmly. Lin Lei was smiling through all this.  
  
" Why do you object my son??" the priest asked politely. Ray turned to the priest then to Jacques, grinning fiercely. " Because... He's not the right guy for her!!!!" he exclaimed. Everyone gasped. And, from the corner of his eye, he saw Kun Li grinning at him, forming two thumbs ups. " What do you mean?? Of course I am!!!" Jacques protested. " Now, out of moi way pauper, so I can marry the woman of my dreams!" he added, pushing Ray out of the way. Ray wouldn't budge.  
  
He glared with steel eyes at Jacques. " She doesn't love you." He said coldly. Everyone gasped. " Liar!" Jacques snarled. " She does love me!! Right?!?!" he said looking at Lin Lei. Lin Lei smirked, and shook her head. " You kiddin' me?? I hate you!!" and she pushed a stunned Jacques off the stage, and unto the floor.  
  
She sniffed, and turned to Ray, beaming. " You saved me!!!" she exclaimed, before hugging him tightly. Ray watched Kun Li hoot. He smiled.  
  
" What can I do to repay you??" Lin Lei asked, looking up at him. Ray smiled evilly. " With this!" he replied, and raised Lin Lei's face to his, and kissed her, on the lips, in front of everyone. At first she was shocked, but then, she smiled, and returned the kiss. The whole audience went ' Aww..' and some cheered.  
  
Kun Li then entered the hall, wiping some tears off his face. " Bravo!! Encore!!" he hooted. Everyone then stood up, and clapped. Jacques fumed, and stood up, and stormed out of the hall. " Too bad Romeo!!" Kun Li jeered, as he walked past him. " Shut up, pauper!" Jacques snapped, as he stomped out. Kun Li jeered some more, and threw a banana peel at Jacques.  
  
He heard Jacques growl, but he didn't turn back, he soon left them.  
  
Ray was enjoying it. He had his dream girl at last, and no snooty French guy was going to wreck his moment. He looked at Kun Li from the corner of his eye, and smiled as he kissed. ' What an idiot.' He thought, as Kun Li cheered, and hooted while throwing some confetti he found, around the room. He looked to the door, and stopped shocked. At the door, he saw one of Mao's men, armed with a bow and arrow. And pointing it at Kun Li, who didn't notice it, at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Cliffhanger!!! =P. I'm so mean. ^_^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	9. Captured!

Captured!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
" How do you hide a dragon bigger than an overstuffed panda??" Mushu asked, looking at Tsi Xiang as they crawled up several trees, looking around the area, and using their claws like binoculars. " Very well??" Tsi Xiang replied. " Correct!!" Mushu said in a tone of sarcasm.  
  
" We will never find her!!!!" he moaned as he let go of the tree branch he was hanging from, and landed on a pile of leaves. Tsi Xiang looked a bit disappointed, and followed him down, though she crawled to him. " Don't give up. I'm sure we'll find her." Tsi Xiang said reassuringly, gently squeezing Mushu's shoulder. He looked at her, and stared at a pair of hopeful eyes.  
  
He smiled. " Yeah, I guess. But where can you find a big black dragon??"  
  
Tsi Xiang shrugged. " Look for a sign, I guess." " What kind of sign?? Someone accidentally stumbling on a huge, black, non-Chinese dragon, and screaming hysterically for his/her dear life??" he replied looking a bit down.  
  
No sooner had he said that, they heard a high-pitched scream coming from a clearing near where they were. " Aiyaah!!! Dragon!!! Dragon!!!!" the voice screeched in a frightened tone, and they also heard a loud thump, obviously, the poor soul had fainted. Tsi Xiang was grinning triumphantly, when she kissed Mushu on the lips. " Mushu! You're a dragon genius!!" she said, hugging him as well, before sprinting into the bushes.  
  
Mushu was stunned for a while, then he touched the part of his lips, where Tsi Xiang's met. He smiled. " What a woman." He muttered, before purring and chasing after her.  
  
*~*~ back at the palace*~*~  
  
" Kun Li!!!!!! WATCH OUT!!!!!!" Ray screamed. Kun Li, surprised at first, turned around swiftly, He finally took notice of the armed man, but he noticed too late. The moment Ray shouted, the man had let go of the bow, and the arrow was sailing in the air. Everyone gasped at the sailing deadly weapon, and Mulan stood, hoping to get the eye-patched young man out of the way.  
  
Too late.  
  
Kun Li gritted his teeth together, as he desperately tried to evade the arrow, but not before getting struck on the shoulder. He coughed some blood a few times, everyone could only stare at him. He was trembling, and struggling to boot. He turned his head weakly, and looked at Ray and Lin Lei. " Thanks, sweetheart." He whispered hoarsely, smiling at Ray, before collapsing.  
  
" NOO!!!" Ray screamed, as he rushed to Kun Li's aid. Lin Lei followed him. Everyone began to panic, and the crowd was thrown into hysteria. People were running here and there, hoping they wouldn't be shot next. The emperor was yelling at Chi Fu to get the palace doctor, quickly. While Shang was attending to his mother, who had fainted and he was now fanning her, Mulan was eyeing the cloaked man at the door, with fierce eyes. She watched him slowly slink away.  
  
Mulan looked at Shang, he was still busy. She took in a deep breath, and ran after the man. She dodged the people who were panicking, since they were running in all directions, with the agility and skill of a cat.  
  
She finally reached the entrance; she turned back, and saw the mess the cloaked man had created. Ray was cradling Kun Li, who was bleeding profusely, and Lin Lei was fanning him. " Hold on you idiot!" she heard Ray yell. People were hiding and running everywhere, and the decorations were near oblivion. She also saw the emperor aiding Ray and Lin Lei, and yelling for the doctor. She also saw Shang trying to bring his mother back, and her own parents were helping him.  
  
She let out a low growl, and finally set out after the cloaked man.  
  
She caught sight of him, in the hall, and ran after him. The man snarled, and ran too, realizing someone was on to him. Mulan was quick on her feet, and she almost could've caught the man minutes later, if a certain little Chinese girl with a dragon hadn't appeared out of nowhere and caused her to skid to a stop.  
  
The Chinese girl yelped, and the dragon whimpered, as Mulan crashed into them. Mulan watched the man turn around at a corner, and disappear. Mulan groaned as she got off, and stared at the girl, who was moaning. " Pei?!?!" Mulan exclaimed in shock. " Mom?!?!?!" Pei returned.  
  
" What are you doing here???" Mulan cried as she wrapped her strong arms around her daughter. Chi Ryu jumped out of the way, not wishing to be smothered. Pei gasped for air, as her mother squeezed the life out of her. " Uh.attending the wedding??" Pei gasped, smiling innocently.  
  
Mulan let go of her, and put her hands on her waist. " Why are you late??" she demanded, losing her compassionate tone from before. Pei sighed in defeat. " Mom, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." She muttered. " Try me." Mulan said.  
  
*~*~ Forest*~*~  
  
Tsi Xiang waited for Mushu at the clearing. She tapped her foot patiently, and looked at her sundial watch. Finally, Mushu emerged from the bushed, fixing his whiskers. " Am I late??" he asked. Tsi Xiang shook her head. " Just on time, look." She replied, pointing at the center of the clearing.  
  
Mushu gasped, and he took Tsi Xiang's wrist, as they neared the sorry sight. He stood near the dragon's face, she had been crying, because silver tears littered her face. " Poor girl." Mushu muttred, caressing the dragon's face and drying her tears with a handkerchief.  
  
" Poor, poor thing." Tsi Xiang muttered in pity. The dragon's skin was adorned with gashes, still bleeding red, and Tsi Xiang also took note, of the spike collar around her neck, obviously choking the poor creature. Tsi Xiang looked at the chain connected to the collar, and saw it was tied around several dozen trees. Mushu shook his head. " The things people do.." He whispered.  
  
" My master isn't like that!" Tsi Xiang suddenly cried. Mushu looked at her, he smirked weakly. " Yeah, sure, whatever you say Tsi."  
  
" I thought I heard something!!!!!" a stern voice yelled. " Yeah!!" came another. Tsi Xiang and Mushu began to panic. " What do we do?!?! If they see us, we'll become dinner for dogs!!!!" Tsi Xiang warbled. Mushu hugged her, and looked around, looking for something to help them out. He was known for his resourcefulness. He saw some mud and some twigs. That gave him an idea. " I have an idea! C'mon!!" he exclaimed, as he dragged Tsi Xiang.  
  
Minutes later, some rough looking men in black came out the green, daggers in the air, scowls on their faces. " Ah, there ain't nothin' 'ere, you stupid lump." The taller one growled, slapping the shoulder of his companion. " Nothin' but that stupid dragon." He added, before kicking the dragon in her side. She yelped loudly in pain.  
  
The shorter one, rubbed his sore shoulder. " Could've sworn, I heard something." He muttered. " YOU HAVE MORTAL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" came a loud and boisterous screech. The two men yelled in surprise, and stood together. " Who a-a-re y- y-ou??" the taller one stammered, looking fearfully at his surroundings.  
  
" I!!!" came the voice again. A loud, scary voice, double sounding. The combination of a man and a woman's voice. " Am the guardian of dragons everywhere!!!! I have seen what evil doings you have done to this poor creature, you evil..doers!!!!!" the voice said, even fiercer and louder than before. " Wh-o-o-o a-a-a-are you??" the shorter one repeated, cowering behind the taller one.  
  
" I am.. the double-headed dragon ghost!!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" with that, a dark brown dragon, two head, two pairs of arms and legs and brown whiskers sticking out of their body suddenly leapt out of the bushes, and were laughing hysterically, as flames danced from the bushes behind them.  
  
" AAAAAAHHH!!! ADOUBLEHEADEDDRAGON!!!!!!!!!" the two men screamed, and ran away in fright, screaming the same thing over and over and again.  
  
The double-headed dragon then fell to the ground laughing. " What a buncha wimps!!!" Mushu said as he separated himself from Tsi Xiang, both of them covered in mud. Tsi Xiang wiped off the mud and took off her twigs. " Mushu, I take back saying you were a genius. You're a born prodigy!!!" she said, hugging him again. He blushed, and smiled. " Aww, twas nothing. Just get the dragon free, while I put out the fire." Tsi Xiang nodded, and scooted over to the dragon.  
  
*~*~ Back at palace, again*~*~  
  
" And that's it!!!" Pei finished. " That's why I'm late!" she added, staring hopefully at her mom. Mulan looked at Pei with doubt. " You sure that's the truth?" " Yup." " The whole truth??" "Yeah." " The absolute truth???" " Mom, we've already gone over this."  
  
Mulan smiled slightly, then looked at Chi Ryu. " I believe you dear. I'm just not sure, about what we should do about him." Chi Ryu looked back at Mulan, with puppy eyes. " Can we keep him???" Pei begged, hoping to actually keep him.  
  
Mulan rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  
  
" Seeing as how he acted in your story." she looked a pair of hoping and puppy-eyes faces. " Maybe yes.." she finally said. Pei smiled brightly, and hugged her mom. " Thank you mama!!!" she cried. Chi Ryu smiled too, and licked Mulan's face, exactly like a little puppy.  
  
" Hold it kids!! Don't get all mushy on me!! I may have agreed, but Pei, have you considered what you're father might say??" Mulan asked, holding the both of them off.  
  
Pei and Chi Ryu's hearts sunk. " Oh yeah, dad." Pei muttered, stroking Chi Ryu. " He'll never agree." she added, sighing in defeat.  
  
Mulan thought quickly, she hated seeing her youngest daughter like this. Then, an idea hit her.  
  
She clasped her hand over Pei's shoulder. She looked at her mother. " Maybe.you should convince your father that you SHOULD keep him, by telling him your little tale of your adventure. You can also explain why you're late, the man has been worried sick about you!" Pei smiled. " Thanks mom. You rock." She said, before returning the bear hug her mom had just given her.  
  
" By the way, where's your brother??" Mulan asked all of a sudden. " Uh.."  
  
Pei looked over her mother's shoulder, and saw a largeman, standing behind her with a club. " Mom!!! Look out!!!" Pei yelled, too late. The man arched his back, and slammed the club over Mulan's head. " No!"  
  
Mulan groaned, before careening backwards, and fainting. Pei grabbed her mother's arm, and tried to shake her awake. " Mom! Wakeup! Mom! Mom!!!" she yelled. Chi Ryu was growling at the man, the man held the club over Chi Ryu. He yelped, and ran behind Pei, whimpering.  
  
" You!!!" Pei hissed, glaring steely at the man. He ignored her eyes, and picked up the unconscious Mulan. He slung her over his shoulder, and ran off. " HEY!!! COME BACK WITH MY MOTHER!!!!" Pei yelled after the men.  
  
She stared at the man, who was running quite fast, then began to cry. " WAAAHH!!!!" she said loudly. She suddenly heard a crash from behind her, and she whipped around to see some unconscious enemies on the floor. She looked up, and saw Ryo and Yueh.  
  
" Sorry we're late!!!" Ryo said, panting heavily. " We had a bit of trouble, we beat the men up as fast as we could when we heard your scream." Yueh said, wiping the sweat off his brow. " Why'd you scream anyway??" he asked.  
  
" A creep kidnapped mom!!!" Pei exclaimed, bursting into tears, and hugging Ryo. They two boys were stunned. " What!!!! When?!?!" Ryo demanded. " Just now." she replied weakly.  
  
Yueh's usually cheery face, was now contorted in anger. " Mao." he hissed. " I'm goin' after him!!" Ryo said, as he turned Pei to Yueh. Yueh suddenly yanked Ryo's shoulder. " What are you doing ?!?!" Ryo growled.  
  
Yueh was looking at Ryo with an expression Ryo never expected to see from him, pure anger and flaming determination. " Captain Ryo, you told me before, that we should fight our own battles when we suffer from them right??" he said, with determination burning in his eyes. Ryo nodded. " You also said, that we should fight for what we believe in, and for our loved ones." He added, and Ryo nodded once more.  
  
" Then I'm going." He said, as he walked past Ryo and Pei. " Why??" they brother and sister chorused. Yueh looked back at them, and sighed, smiling weakly. " He's my brother, it's our battle, nothing is gonna stop me from battling him. Plus, he hurt Pei, my girl." He turned, and left.  
  
Thunder rumbled nearby, and a lightning bolt struck the ground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Finally!! I'm done with this!!! Next chapter, I'm working on already!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* 


	10. Final Showdown

Final Showdown  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thunder sounded, lightning struck, and that is when the monsoon had taken over. People, mostly farmers and vendors, rushed to their homes to get warm and comfy and out of the rain. People were running here and there, scrambling to get to a safe place. They were ignoring the sinister figure, who was ramming people out of his way, carrying an unconscious woman, and letting them land in the mud.  
  
" Watch it!!!" he scowled at them, not turning back.  
  
He turned at a corner, and met a man in black robes, his face hidden by the hood. " Did you get her??" he demanded in a hushed voice. The soaking wet man nodded. " Knocked out like a light." He whispered. The hooded man smirked. " Perfect." He hissed. He grabbed the woman's chin, and studied her face, very carefully. He then took off his hood, allowing the rain to soak his head. He revealed to be none other then Mao, the scar face.  
  
" I couldn't conquer China, but, at least I can kill the woman who destroyed everything precious to me." He let go of the woman's head, and let it drop. " C'mon, the dragon won't wait. Move your butt Kublai." He ordered, walking towards a forest. The man nodded unquestioningly, and followed Mao.  
  
*~*~ Back at the palace*~*~  
  
" Hold on Kun, you idiot!" Ray muttered hoarsely, clasping Kun Li's shivering hand in his own. " Don't give up." He added, in a barely audible whisper. People were running here and there, and the emperor was still yelling for the doctor.  
  
" It was just a simple scratch!!" Lin Lei cried, trying to stop the bleeding, which wouldn't cease. " Why won't the bleeding stop?!?" Something suddenly dawned on Ray, and his apprehensive expression quickly turned grave. " Ray??" Lin Lei said, looking at him.  
  
Ray bit his lower lip. " He-he's a bleeder." he mumbled. Lin Lei stared at him, in shock. " A what??!" she exclaimed. " Bleeder, he can die from the smallest cut. He was somewhat pale when I first met him. And right now, he won't stop bleeding." Ray explained, looking graver by the minute, and lowering his head. Lin Lie looked at his face, concerned.  
  
" How did you know??" she asked, wiping off the bangs from his face. Ray lifted his face. " When I was 15, I worked as a physician in my village for 6 years, I knew and saw almost every disease imaginable." He replied, squeezing Kun Li's hand. " It was a sorry sight. I saw people suffering, I hated it."  
  
Lin Lei placed her hand over Ray's. " Ray, don't worry, he can make it." She said, also glancing at Kun Li, who's condition seems to have worsened. " Hang on!" Ray said, letting go of Lin Lei's hand, and grabbing another paper towel, since the other one was already damp with blood.  
  
*~*~ Outside palace*~*~  
  
Yueh swiftly walked outside, taking long and graceful strides. He disregarded the hard and heavy rain pattering against his head. The flaming determination and fury inside him wouldn't die, so easily.  
  
" Yueh! Don't do this!!" Pei cried out, running after him. She finally caught up with him, and tightened the grip on his arm. " Please don't!!" she added, looking at him with her face wet with water. " I have to. It's my battle." He replied coolly. She looked at him, resolute. " I won't let you go." She whispered.  
  
Yueh was now glaring at her, he then did something most astonishing of him. He slapped Pei in the face. " Sorry." She heard him whisper, without turning back, as she fell down from the slap, and landed on the muddy ground. She watched him leave, and go through the gate. A neigh sounded, he had found a charger somehow, and she heard galloping noises.  
  
He was gone. He had gone after her mother for her.  
  
She placed her grimy hand on the cheek where he struck her. " Yu..eh.." she whispered. Ryo then came running out of the palace, and rushed to his fallen sister. " Pei!" he said, trying to shield her from the rain. " What happened?? Where is he???" he asked.  
  
Pei let out a weak sigh. She pointed to the open gate. " He..went after Mao.on a.horse.." she muttered. " Year of the tiger, we gotta go after him!!" Ryo exclaimed. He lifted his sister to her feet, she was slightly shaky though. " Let's go!" He heard a high-pitched squeak, and saw chi Ryu flying towards them, anxious to join in.  
  
" No. You can't come, too dangerous, stay behind." He ordered firmly. Chi Ryu stared at him for a while, then he understood, he soared back inside.  
  
He ran outside, with Pei right beside him, she had come back to her senses, thanks to a little bonk on the head, courtesy of Ryo. Ryo had just exited the gate, when he saw Khan, looking bored and grumpy due to being tied to a post and the rain. " KHAN!!" he yelped with joy. He ran to the black horse, who seemed happy to see him. " Wanna go for a ride Khan??" he offered, untying Khan's reins. The horse grinned at him, and nodded with a satisfied snort.  
  
" Right. Hop on Pei!" Ryo called, looking at his sister. Pei smiled, still covered in mud. " Yeah!" she said, in an excited tone, as she jumped on Khan's back. Ryo smiled at her, then also jumped on Khan, he took the reins.  
  
" See those horse tracks Khan??" Ryo said, pointing at some slightly imperceptible horse tracks. Khan nodded. " Follow 'em!" Ryo instructed. Khan let out a loud neigh, and Pei circled her arms around Ryo. " Hang on!!" he said, as Khan galloped off, following the tracks.  
  
*~*~ Forest*~*~  
  
" I hate it when it rains!!!" Tsi Xiang moaned, still trying to unlock the collar around the black dragon's neck. " I always loose my fire power when this happens!!"  
  
" Just try to get her loose!!" Mushu exclaimed, tugging the dragon's collar. " 's no use, the scar-face has the key to this.." the dragon mumbled weakly. " Darn!" Mushu cursed snapping his claws. Voices were suddenly heard over the rain, approaching them. " It's scar-face!!" the black dragon exclaimed wearily. " Get the heck outta here!!" she hissed, turning to Mushu and Tsi Xiang.  
  
" What about you??" Tsi Xiang asked, concerned, as she patted the dragon's massive head. " I can take care of myself dear." she replied, smiling, weakly. " Just-take care.of my son.." She turned her head, and listened to the voices, who seemed to be getting closer, and louder. " Now go!!!!" Mushu and Tsi Xiang looked at each other, then at her, hesitantly. They sighed, and scooted to the nearest bush.  
  
The dragon rested her head on her claws, and waited for the men. She glanced up, when she saw Mao towering over her. " Tie the woman up, and we can go." He ordered, looking at his companion. She looked at the cohort now, who was tying up a woman, she recognized as..Fa Mulan.  
  
" It's Mulan!!!!!" Mushu hissed, looking at the new arrivals from the safety of the bush. " You sure??" Tsi Xiang asked, throwing a glance at Mushu. " Positive." " What do we do??" Tsi Xiang asked, panicked. " I don't know."  
  
" Hurry up Kublai! Time isn't on our side." Mao said impatiently. " I'm already done!" Kublai growled in reply. " Finally!!" Mao said, in an exasperated tone. Kublai looked at Mao with evident irritation. " Well, put her on the stupid thing!!" he ordered, kicking the dragon on her side. She roared in pain as the silver tipped boot came in contact with her soft underbelly.  
  
" Aye aye sir." Kublai muttered under his breath. He lifted the now bound and gagged Mulan unto the dragon's back. " Now, unlock her!" Mao instructed, throwing Hong the keys to the dragon's collar. He nodded.  
  
Approaching the dragon, he bent forward, and fumbled with the lock and key a bit, before the collar finally came off. Kublai then grabbed the dragon's head, and slipped some reins over her face.  
  
" Where can we go??" Mao asked, boarding the dragon. " To the mountains. You can hide there for a while." Kublai replied. Mao nodded. Kublai then carried Mulan over to the back of the dragon, and lifted her up, placing her right behind Mao.  
  
Suddenly, as Kublai was just about to board the dragon, an arrow came sailing from the trees, and struck Kublai in the chest. " Gaaahhh!!!" he screamed, blood immediately came gushing out the wound. " Kublai!!" Mao exclaimed, as he jumped off, and rushed to Kublai's side.  
  
" You're bleeding badly!! We gotta get you out of here!!!!" he said urgently, lifting Kublai. " noo..Leave me.." he groaned, wriggling out Mao's grasp, and landing on the muddy ground. " I'll just be a burden.." Mao glared at him. " You idiot! I'm not leaving one of my best men!!!" he snarled in protest.  
  
" Don't forget me." Came a cold voice. Mao turned around, and was glaring furiously at an arrow and bow-wielding figure. Yueh, his own brother. " How could you do this?!?!?" Mao hissed angrily at him, supporting Kublai. " Me??" Yueh hissed back, pointing his bow and arrow at Kublai. " How could YOU kidnap Pei's mother??" he demanded.  
  
Mao glared at him, burning. " she destroyed your life!!!" he snarled, clenching his fist. " She made my life better!!!!" Yueh protested, lowering his arsenal. " How??? With that pathetic little good-for-nothing woman??" Mao scoffed, putting Kublai on a rock, out of danger. He reached into his cloak, and unsheathed a sword.  
  
Now, it was Yueh's turn to glare. " Her name is Pei! Don't you dare call her that!!!! She's a wonderful person, sweet, kind, and she can kick butt!!! She's nothing like what you said!!!!" he growled. " Really??" came the familiar femme voice.  
  
Yueh almost fainted from humiliation when he turned around and saw who heard him. Pei herself. She was with Ryo, soaked, and surprised at what he had said. Ryo was grinning slyly while nudging a blushing Pei at the ribs. " I-is that true??" Pei asked, stepping forward. Yueh swallowed hard, and nodded sheepishly.  
  
" Well, isn't this sweet???" Mao said in sarcasm. Ryo immediately went into a fighting stance, pushing Pei backwards and joined Yueh in glaring at him. " Reunions, they just make me wanna.barf!" he muttered, throwing Yueh a sword he got from beneath his cloak.  
  
Yueh could only stare at the weapon. " What's this for??" he demanded. Mao smirked. " For fighting little brother. You're going to go one-on-one with me." He replied. " Why should I??" Yueh snarled, Ryo tightened his fists. " If you want 'Pei's' mother back, a.k.a the witch, you have to fight for her."  
  
Pei stared at them, then looked over her brother's shoulder, catching sight of Chi Ryu's mother and.. " MOM!!!!" she exclaimed at the sight of her bound and gagged and unconscious mother. Ryo was startled by her sudden scream, but soon, he also caught sight of his mother. " If you want her, fight." Mao sneered at the two men.  
  
" MOM!!!!" Pei cried, sobbing slightly. She ran forward, in desperation to reach her mother. Ryo grabbed her wrists, and pulled her back. " MOM!!!" she repeated helplessly. " PEI!!! Calm down!!" Ryo hissed soothingly. He hugged his trembling sister, and turned to Mao, eyes burning. " I'll fight you." He growled.  
  
Yueh immediately thrust his arm out, blocking Ryo's path. " What are you doing??" he snarled, now glaring at Yueh, who was looking calm and serene, yet deadly and hungering for blood. "Weren't you listening to what I said??" he hissed. " I fight MY battles." With that, he punched Ryo in the face, knocking him down, along with Pei. They could only stare in shock, as Yueh slowly picked up the muddy sword, and grasped it tightly.  
  
" Let's get it on." He hissed. Mao nodded, and the fight started.  
  
Ryo stared, dumbfounded at the sight. The brothers were moving with amazing accuracy, and grace. Mao went first, thrusting his sword towards Yueh, who easily evaded it, jumping out of the way. Mao, not about to land in the mud, immediately plunged his hands forward, and saved his upper body from mud. He growled and got back up. He came face-to-face to Yueh, who was about to slice his brother in half, if he didn't use his sword to shield the blow. The brothers glared at each other fiercely, and pushed each other, back and forth, using their weight to force the other to retreat back and stumble, unfortunately, since they were both very strong, neither fell down.  
  
They finally broke off from each other, and landed backwards. Recovering from the separation of swords, they were shook a bit, but quickly regained their balance, and were in their dueling stances once more, and the fight continued. With the both of them, charging at each other, then evading the strikes, and shielding themselves with their swords.  
  
From the bushes, Mushu and Tsi Xiang could only stare at them. " Woah, they are both good." Mushu muttered, captivated by the dueling siblings. " Go master!!!!" Tsi Xiang cheered.  
  
The fight continued, neither getting tired. Finally, Yueh was able to catch Mao off-guard, and he took advantage of it. He used his sword against Mao's, and it soon went flying out of his hands. Ryo and Pei could only gasp, as Mao stumbled back, looking shocked, and Yueh was towering over him, his sword threatening to cut Mao's throat.  
  
Mao was looking up at his furious, and tired brother with shocked and concerned eyes. " Why..why are you doing this??" he asked quietly . Yueh sighed, and he lowered his sword, and let it slowly drop to the ground. Tsi Xiang and Mushu edged closer, to see what would happen next.  
  
Yueh's eyes slowly softened, and he dropped to the ground. He turned to his brother. The rain continued to pour, as the brothers shared a moment. " Why am I doing this?? Why did you kidnap my girl's mother??" he repeated the routine from before, solemnly. Mao stared at him. " I had to!!!" he growled, waving his arms in frustration. " She-she destroyed your life!!!!" he added, lowering his head, ashamed.  
  
Yueh stared at his older brother. " You mean, you did it..because you cared??" he asked, wiping the bangs off his brother's face. Mao's eyes met Yueh's, and he soon he realized that.Mao..was.crying..  
  
" I didn't want you to experience the kind of life I had!!!! I tried to make your life perfect!! But since mom died, it turned upside-down!!! I failed!! I did the only thing I could!!!! I tried to get my revenge on the one person who destroyed the life of my brother!!!!" he cried, pointing at Mulan. Still unconscious.  
  
" I did it all, because I love you!!! You're my baby brother!!!! I want to make you happy and see you smile!!!!!!" Mao sobbed, feeling so ashamed for crying in front of his brother, who always imagined him as cold and unemotional.  
  
Suddenly, Yueh's hands wrapped around Mao's neck, and Mao felt himself leaning against his brother's chest. He stopped crying, and looked at his brother's face. Full of pity, care and understanding.  
  
" Mao. don't you get it?? That woman created the thing that makes me happy and smile." Yueh whispered. He turned to Pei, who was still in Ryo's arms. " That's MY happiness." He added.  
  
Mao lowered his head. " I-I guess if that makes you happy." he muttered. Yueh smiled at him, and wrapped Mao in warm, brotherly embrace. Mao, shocked at first with the gesture, smiled weakly. He shed a few tears, before returning the embrace, under the rain.  
  
Tsi Xiang and Mushu, from their hiding place, went " Aww.."  
  
Pei was crying from sheer happiness, and Ryo smiled. The rain suddenly began to slow, and finally, it stopped. While the moment lasted, Ryo suddenly looked up, and saw a flash of lightning hit a huge tree branch, causing it to fall onto the brothers, flaming. " LOOK OUT!!!!" he screeched.  
  
Mao looked up, and saw the flaming bush. He growled, and pushed Yueh out of the way. The branch instantly landed on top of Mao, pinning him to the ground. He couldn't move. Yueh recovered from the rolling, and saw his brother, trapped under the flaming branch, which had set the other bushes and trees on fire.  
  
" MAO!!!!" Yueh screamed, running towards his brother. Tsi Xiang and Mushu stared at spreading flames, and at each other. " We gotta lead Chi Ryu's mom outta here and save Mulan and her!!" Mushu cried frantically. Tsi Xiang looked hesitant at first, she looked at her struggling master. " But, my master." she muttered. " Come on!!!" Mushu growled, dragging Tsi Xiang towards the huge black dragon.  
  
Yueh struggled to get the branch off his brother. He couldn't. It was a big branch, and it was burning his hands, but he didn't care. He had to save his brother. " Don't worry Mao, I'll get you out!" Yueh said reassuringly. Mao looked at him, then at the flaming environment. He bit his lower lip, thinking of the important decision he was going to make.  
  
" Leave me!!!" Mao cried. Yueh stopped, and stared. " Excuse ME?!?" he demanded. " Leave me here!!" Mao repeated. " No way!!!" Yueh protested. Mao glared at his brother. Yueh noticed it wasn't the usual cold glare, but a concerned and loving one. " Go." He hissed, the flames beginning to engulf him. " Why?!?!"  
  
Mao sighed. " I just want you to be happy." He muttered. " Yeah, I know! But what does that have to do with this!?" Yueh growled. " I almost destroyed your happiness, I want you to be happy. Leave me." Yueh was stunned by these words.  
  
" Let's go!!!!" Ryo cried, grabbing Yueh by the wrist. " Go man!! Before you burn like barbeque!!!" Mao hissed. Ryo looked at the villain. " You really are a good brother." He muttered. Mao smirked at him. Ryo then ran off, dragging along a stunned Yueh with him. " Let's go!!!" Pei screeched urgently. They looked around, they were completely surrounded by flames.  
  
" What'll we do??" Ryo groaned. " We need a miracle!!!" Pei said, praying. " Did someone ask for a miracle!?!?!" came a chorus of voices from above. They looked up, and saw Chi Ryu's mom, with their mom, Kublai in her claws, and Mushu and Tsi Xiang were grinning down at them. " Come on board!!!!" they said, as Chi Ryu's mother quickly flew down, and let Ryo, Pei and Yueh climb on her back. " Put some power in those wings girl and fly!!" Mushu said enthusiastically. Chi Ryu's mother nodded, and she flew out of the forest.  
  
They flew over the nearest village, and saw several people throwing buckets of water at the fire, desperately trying to put it out. Yueh finally came out of his trance. He shook his head, and stared at the flames. " Mao," he whispered, collapsing on Pei. Pei blushed. " Yueh!" she cried, trying to hide her blush. She lifted him onto her chest, and felt a sudden wetness on her dress. She was surprised, and looked at Yueh.  
  
He was crying.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
TBC  
  
*~*~*~* 


	11. The end?

The end??  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
A week had passed since the death of Mao & Kun Li's shooting. Everyone who had witnessed both events have decided to let it be, they didn't want to remember the horrible incidents anymore, so they all agreed to hold an event to wash away the memories of these proceedings. The only way they knew how..Lin Lei and Ray's wedding.  
  
*~*~Fa Mulan residence*~*~  
  
" Give me back my earrings big brother!!!" Pei exclaimed, as she chased her older brother all over the house. They were both wearing formal clothing, and Ryo was grinning evilly as he continuously waved a pair of pearl earrings in Pei's face as she ran behind him. " Give them back!!!" she repeated with a snarl.  
  
Ryo grinned once more at her, and blew a raspberry at her, before slamming into his father. " Dad??" he muttered, dazed from the impact. Shang was looking at him with a slight frown. " Ryo, give your little sister her earrings." He commanded in a serious tone. Ryo sighed in defeat, and handed his sister her earrings when she finally reached them.  
  
Now she blew a raspberry at him as she fixed her earrings on her ears. " Quit playing kids!! We have to get to the wedding!!!!" Mulan barked as she appeared from their bedroom. " Come on mom!! Dad!! Grandma!!!" she said calling her parents. " Sure. Let's go mother!!" Shang said, repeating Mulan's call.  
  
" Can we go ahead??" Pei begged her parents with her signature puppy eyes. Ryo joined her, and imitated her face, showing it to his parents. Mulan and Shang looked at each other. They sighed, then smiled. " Okay.." Mulan said. " But don't try to get kidnapped, like last week." Shang said, grinning as he ruffled Ryo's fixed hair.  
  
Pei and Ryo grinned at each other. " Sure dad! See ya later!!!" Pei said, as she ran alongside her brother outside the gates, and towards the palace.  
  
*~*~Palace*~*~  
  
In Lin Lei's room, she was sitting on an elaborate chair, wearing a purple and red, silk robe with a swan pattern on it. Maia was also dressed in purple and red, she combed Lin Lei's hair with ease. It was obvious that Lin Lei, was nervous.  
  
" Oh, Maia, I don't know if I'm ready!" Lin Lei moaned, scrunching up her robe sleeve. Maia sighed, and flattened the sleeve. " You do love him right??" she said, talking about Ray. Lin Lei flushed magenta, and nodded sheepishly. Maia smiled. " Then you're ready!!! See, first comes love, then comes marriage, then you walk around with a baby carriage!!" she sang.  
  
Lin Lei looked at her as if she was weird. " Where in the world did you get that song???" she asked raising an eyebrow. Maia shrugged. " That eye patch guy, what did you call him?? Kun Li taught it to me."  
  
Lin Lei crossed her arms around her jeweled chest.  
  
" Speaking of which, where is that guy?? He's supposed to be helping Ray get ready!" Lin Lei wondered.  
  
*~*~ another room in palace*~*~  
  
Ray was adjusting the headdress he was currently wearing, and put on a pair of leather gloves. He looked in a mirror, and decided that this is what he was going to wear at the wedding. " How do I look??" he asked, posing in front of the mirror. A sharp 'ugh!' answered his question.  
  
Kun Li suddenly stepped forth from the chair he was lazing in. " Lose the gloves dude. They clash with your robes." He muttered, rubbing his bandaged arm. Ray glared at him. Though Kun Li was right. His black gloves DID clash with his royal blue and dark green robes and light blue headdress. He sighed. " Guess you're right." He muttered discarding his right glove, but keeping his left.  
  
" Where is that best man??" Kun Li muttered, looking at the sundial watch Mushu had given him. " Ten minutes 'till show time baby!"  
  
" Did someone call for the best man??" Ryo said as he burst through the door, making a slide down the floor. " You bet!" Kun Li replied, helping Ryo up with his good arm. Ryo grinned at him, then approached Ray, who was fixing his hair and headdress.  
  
" Nervous??" he said thoughtfully as he rested his hand on Ray's shoulder. Ray looked at him, and nodded. " Damned nervous." He muttered. Ryo smiled at him. " Ray, don't be. Be happy man, you're gonna marry one sweet momma." He said encouragingly. Ray returned the smile with another, and hugged Ryo. " Thanks." He muttered letting go of him.  
  
" Where's Yueh??" Ryo asked suddenly. " Out there." Kun Li mumbled pointing with his thumb towards the palace gardens, where the three men saw a sulking figure on a bridge. " Still upset over Mao??" Ryo muttered solemnly. Kun Li and ray nodded together.  
  
*~*~Outside*~*~  
  
Yueh wasn't like the others. He wasn't helping in preparing for the festivities or preparing himself for it, though he was dressed in formal wear only because Lin Lei threatened to chop his head off if he didn't. He was looking at his reflection in the water, as well as the koi fish who were swimming around in it. He let out a deep sigh. He was lost, deep in thought.  
  
He continued watching the still water, before another reflection joined him. Pei. She was looking at him with concerned eyes, and was desperately thinking of a way to cheer him up. " Uh." she began. Yueh lifted his head up, and looked at her. ' Man! He's grown cuter!!!' Pei thought, hiding a blush.  
  
" What??" he muttered miserably. " Uh, nice sky today, huh??" she said, forcing a grin on her face. Yueh looked at her, and sighed deeply. He returned to his reflection. Pei bit her lower lip. " Uh, so, uh, you, uh, excited about your best friends wedding??" she asked. " I guess." Yueh mumbled.  
  
Pei silenced. " I know, you miss Mao.." she muttered after a long silence. Yueh sighed, and covered his face with his hands. " He.he just wanted me to be happy, and I want him to be happy. Why we can't we have the best of both worlds??" he mumbled, sadly. Pei's eyes softened. She had to think of a way to cheer him up. And she got an idea how.  
  
" Uhm, Yueh, may I ask you a question??" she quipped sweetly. Yueh nodded. " Shoot."  
  
" Well, I remember what you said about me, before." no reaction from Yueh. " Uh, about me not being what you're brother said." still no reaction. " Is it true??" Yueh raised his head at this.  
  
" Yeah," he muttered, his gaze turning to the water. Pei suddenly smiled, and she garbbed Yueh's hands, and clasped her hands over his. Yueh, taken by surprise, was brought before Pei, his face a few inches from hers. He stared at her, her eyes, concerned and full of love.  
  
" If it is true, then, I can make you AND Mao happy." She said, smiling gently. " How??" Yueh asked, captivated by her gaze. " I know I make you happy. If I make you happy, Mao's happy. And if Mao's happy, you're happy." She whispered. Yueh was shocked at first, by this saying, but, he slowly smiled. " Yeah, you're right." He muttered, grinning his usual grin at her.  
  
" Don't I at least get a reward for my answer??" she said, tightening her hold on Yueh's hands. Yueh smile got bigger, and he nodded. " Course you do." He whispered, closing his eyes, and puckering his lips. Pei blushed, smiling, and she too puckered her lips, as they closed in...  
  
" EHEM!!!" came a voice. They broke off, not even getting close, and stared down below. They saw Mushu smirking up at them, and tapping his foot. " What??" Yueh and Pei chorused. " The wedding's about to start and.." He coughed and pointed to the palace. Yueh and Pei turned to the palace, and saw Kun Li, and Ryo and Ray looking at them, and grinning devilishly. Kun Li, was hooting.  
  
Yueh grinned, and rolled his eyes. Mushu sighed. " Come on!! Don't want to miss it!!!!" he growled, dragging Yueh's pants.  
  
*~*~ Wedding in banquet hall*~*~  
  
" Do you, Ray Chuei take empress Lin Lei to be your wife??" croaked the old priest as he read from some scrolls. Ray swallowed hard. He looked at Lin Lei, smiling at him, waiting for his answer, and then he looked at the large crowd. He saw, front row, Mulan and Shang mouthing 'YES!', Kun Li making a thumbs up, and Pei and the emperor and Yueh, nodding. He also saw Chi Ryu and his mother at the doorway, with Mushu and Tsi Xiang, resting on her head, nodding.  
  
He sighed, looked at Ryo, right next to him. Ryo smiled, and nodded. Ray took a deep breath, and everyone was on the edge of their seats. " I do your honor." He replied politely.  
  
The priest smiled, he turned to Lin Lei. " And do you, empress Lin Lei, take Ray Chuei to be your husband??" he asked. Lin Lei bit her lower lip, she saw Maia smiling encouragingly at her. Lin Lei took a deep breath, many people almost fell of their seats. " I do." She replied. Many people cheered, and most of them gave the almost-weds a standing ovation. " Now kiss 'er!!" Kun Li hooted loudly. Ray turned red, he looked at Ryo. " Go ahead." He muttered, pushing Ray towards Lin Lei.  
  
They looked at each other, hesitantly. Then smiled, before they embraced. And Ray locked Lin Lei in a kiss full of passion, and many people, Kun Li included, hooted, many girls swooned. " I now pronounce you man and wife." The priest whispered a tad too late, still, he smiled as he said it.  
  
" Catch the bouquet!!" Lin Lei said, throwing her bouquet of orchids, breaking off from the kiss momentarily and quickly returning to it.  
  
Many girls screamed, and stood up, to catch it. They ran in all direction, hoping to catch it. After being airborne for a while, it finally landed, on Pei's lap.  
  
She gasped, and blushed. Kun Li was grinning widely at her. She smiled, and held the bouquet proudly, she then turned to Yueh, and she..kissed him.  
  
Now the whole crowd went wild, including, her own family, especially, her mother.  
  
*~*~ Fa residence*~*~  
  
" Now, do you have everything you need?? Food, water, clothes??" Mulan asked, as she handed Yueh several bags and pouches. Yueh gave a sigh. " Yes Mrs. Li. I do." He muttered, slinging all the pouches and bags over the back of Chi Ryu's mother. Mulan nodded. She turned to the huge black dragon. " Now, take car of him, 'kay??" she reminded. " Yes, I will, don't worry." The dragon said, rolling her eyes.  
  
From the background, Ryo and Pei were snickering, they knew how much their mom could worry. Especially now, their mom was a grade A worrywart.  
  
Yueh was going away for a while, well, 4 years to be exact. Everyone was shocked by this, they all asked why. He said that he had the heart of an adventurer, he couldn't stay in only one place, he said he would leave in three days. Pei was heartbroken, but Yueh reassured that he would come back. He was leaving right after the wedding.  
  
" Well, it's almost go time." Ryo muttered, he turned to Pei, who was obviously trying not cry. He patted her back. " Come on." He said, as he lead Pei towards Yueh. They approached him. He turned to them and smiled. " Well, I guess, this is it." He mumbled softly. Tsi Xiang suddenly popped right beside him, she hugged his neck tightly. " I'll miss you master." She sniffed.  
  
He smiled at her, and stroked for the last time. " You sure you don't wanna come??" Tsi Xiang nodded. " I have to stay, I have to take care of my family with Mushu." She said shyly. He grinned. " Well, good luck." He said, putting her on the ground. He climbed on top of Chi Ryu's mother's back. He looked ready. " Tell the same to the three stooges at the palace, kay??" he joked referring to Kun Li, Ray and Lin Lei. Ryo and Pei smiled and nodded.  
  
Chi Ryu suddenly came down, he jumped into Pei's arms, and licked her face, for the last time before leaving with his mother. He whimpered. Pei shed some tears, and hugged him. " Don't get me mushy Chi Ryu, I'll see you in a few years." She said softly, wiping her tears away, and handing Chi Ryu to Yueh.  
  
He took Chi Ryu into his arms. He looked down at Pei. He sighed. " I'm sorry, I just can't stay here. I wanna travel the world. But, but I promise I'll be back in couple of years, promise." He stuttered. At this, Pei did cry, but they were tears of happiness. " I know you will, whatever makes you happy." She said, smiling up at him through the tears. Mulan hugged her daughter. " You do promise my daughter, right??" she said, slyly.  
  
Yueh nodded. " Hey I gotta make it, in time for our wedding." Pei gasped as she heard. " Giddiyap girl!!!" Yueh commanded. The dragon nodded obediently, and let out a mighty roar, before taking off into the sunset. " I promise!!!!" he called down at them, smiling.  
  
Pei sniffed. " I know!!!" she cried loudly, as she watched them slowly disappear over the horizon. Mulan sighed. " Come on kids, it has been a rough day today." She said, entering the house. Pei continued staring at the sky. Ryo suddenly put his hand on her shoulder. " You sure he's gonna come back??" he asked. Pei wiped her tears, and nodded confidently.  
  
" I know he will, he's...my future husband."  
  
THE END  
  
*sniff* Yup, people, who read it right, this is the end. The story has ended here. We all bid farewell to the whole gang. BUT, don't be let down. If you want, I can make a Mulan 3!!!!!! Just tell if you want me to make, I already have the idea brewing in my head!!! Tell if you want Mulan 3, and you can see if Pei and Yueh do get married!!!!! BYE!!!!! 


End file.
